Fate
by Monami Hoshi
Summary: Changes occur that cause Kagome and her group to doubt that her fate is with them.
1. Chapter 1

Running, that was all that she could think to do anymore. How many days could she keep this up? She really wasn't quite sure. She knew one thing the half breed's nose had a really long range, so stopping wasn't an option. She could think of just one place that she would be safe, well at least she would be safe from Inuyasha. She couldn't really be sure of the reception that she would get until she arrived in what she hoped would be her haven.

You see Kagome had a problem. Through all of her travels she had decided to be kind to demons and half demons, because after all they were people too right, well ok maybe not exactly. Anyways that wasn't her problem. All of her meddling had started to change things in the future. The first thing that she had noticed was the fact that she was able to sense demonic auras where before there had been none. Then she noticed that she could suddenly sense them very, very well. Before recently that hadn't really been her thing, sure she could sense Naraku, but hey who couldn't , anyone who wreaked that much evil it didn't exactly take a physic to sense. The next thing that she noticed was that Inuyasha smelled bad, really bad. Of course he didn't exactly bathe on a regular basis, but she had never been able to smell him before.

Basically Kagome knew that something was happening, and that was before the last time that she went home. Of course she just had to go and screw with the past some more before she went home again, after all she just wouldn't be Kagome if she didn't. For once in her life she wished that she would have listened to Inuyasha. But really the Fox demon Lord and human Lord who were at each other's throat couldn't be allowed to kill one another, and who could have guessed that the human Lord's daughter would have fallen in love with the Fox Lord. Naturally that created a whole land where tolerance was the new rule, oh and the people embraced it. That was what caused the biggest change in the future yet. She should have known that her world would change because of her stupid adventures, but after six years of such minute change she figured that she was pretty much in the clear. That was until her last trip down the well.

When she arrived she knew that her personal world, not just the world as a whole would never be the same. She felt it the second that the magic released her from it's warm embrace. Of course she raced straight to her room to confirm the change, and by the way she ran faster than she ever had in her life. As Soon as she got to her mirror it was confirmed, Kagome was now a demon. She stared hard in the mirror trying to soak in the changes. First she noticed that her eyes had changed where once the were blue, which was weird enough for a Japanese girl they were now an ice blue, they looked so cold, yet they still portrayed a warmth that apparently even demon blood couldn't totally extinguish. Next she looked at the star on her head it was beautiful purple with the faintest of silver outlines, strong yet feminine all at the same time. Then there were the markings on her wrist they were the same color as the one on her head and looked like a fine filigree tattoo.

She stripped and quickly realized that the markings followed the line of her hip and repeated themselves on her ankles. Oh and did she forget to mention that the permanent eye shadow was kind of cool. Her hair had also changed where she always thought that Kikyo's hair was far prettier than hers she now had no doubt that her's was much nicer. It came down past her knees in a straight thick waterfall of blue black hair. After noticing all of the shocking changes that had taken place in her body Kagome did the only reasonable thing that she could think of, she passed right out.

After coming to Kagome went to find her mother who had apparently also had a transformation of her own. While the rest of the world seemed to have forgotten the past that they were living only last week Kagome was relieved to find out that her mother did not suffer from such convenient amnesia. She was able to explain to Kagome that what she always suspected had been true. You see she was smart enough to realize that her daughter's strange eye color and that fact that she had been born with the sacred jewel in her was not a normal thing. She had long suspected that there must be demon blood somewhere in their line. She informed Kagome that once the future had changed her suspicion was confirmed. One thing that the feudal demons were better at than humans was record keeping. Her ancestor who was a demon had been forced to mate with humans during a great demon cleansing that would have taken place just a few years after Kagome's first trip back in time. With the tolerance for demon kind that Kagome had helped to bring about the war would never take place and he would not have to dilute his blood in order for his line to continue, thus Kagome's family was now forever changed, they were now full blooded dog demons.

Kagome decided that wonders would never cease when she managed to stay in the future for three days without Inuyasha coming to drag her back to the past. Which was just as well because Kagome's mother had demanded that she stay in the future long enough to learn control over her new powers, and that happened to be pretty easy with her new ability to retain information. Kagome was actually glad that Inuyasha had not come because truth be told she was a little afraid to see her friend again. After all with one little jump she had managed to do what he had spent a lifetime trying to do. She had become a full demon. So everyday for the next week she spent her time learning to control her new powers which included the ability to manipulate water and ice. She also had a poison which she learned was a trait among all upper level dog demons. Somehow she had also managed to hold on to her priestess powers, which she felt gave her a sort of lifeline to the life that she sometimes wished she could return to. Even those powers had changed though things that were once hard to her now came second nature.

Finally after two weeks in the future she braced herself, unsure of what would happen when she made the leap into the world that she had come to embrace as her own. She decided a few years ago that her life was not going to be here, but five hundred years in the past. But with all of the changes she couldn't help but wonder if she now had a future in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha did the same thing that he had been doing for two weeks now, pace, well and curse. After Kagome had been gone for three days he tried to jump in to bring her back, after all they had shards to retrieve her test or whatever could just wait. But the damn well wouldn't let him pass. Of course the next thing that he did was jump in the well an additional thirty times thinking the stupid thing would come around. All that this managed to do was amuse Sango and Miroku. At first Inuyasha was scared, what if something had happened to Kagome. Of course he didn't do fear well so after about thirty seconds he gave that up and decided to do something he knew how to do much better, he got pissed.

The next few days everyone had tried to calm him down to no prevail. Everyone felt certain that there was a logical explanation and Kagome would be back soon. Still he paced. It was his routine, wake up, call Kagome a stupid girl, curse Miroku for trying to defend Kagome, and then pace around the village the remainder of the day spreading his own special brand of cheer. It was on a day just like that when Miroku came running up to him and announced "Inuyasha, I sense a strong demonic aura."

Of course so had Inuyasha, so while pulling his sword he said "Duh."

"That's not all," Miroku replied still out of breath from his mad dash across the village.

"Well spit it out you stupid monk," Inuyasha demanded.

"It is the jewel Inuyasha, the whole jewel," was Miroku's response. Then Inuyasha felt something else that actually made him forget the jewel for a moment, it was something he had been waiting days to feel, the magic of the well.

Inuyasha ran faster than his considerable speed had ever taken him before. He felt so relieved that Kagome must be alright, he couldn't decide if he was going to hug her or yell at her first. But as he reached the clearing around the well he knew something wasn't right. It was the smell, that was what first gave it away. It was like Kagome's but different. Once the smell hit him he slowed down a little, though he would never admit it he was a little afraid of what he may find. As soon as the well came into sight he saw it, or her, or whatever it was. It wasn't Kagome; it was a demoness coming out of the well that only Kagome should have been able to use. The others arrived in the clearing just in time to hear him yell "What the hell did you do to Kagome, bitch."

Ok, so Kagome had a feeling that this would be an awkward reunion, but bitch, come on. "Inuyasha, you idiot," she replied "it is me."

"You are not Kagome," the enraged half breed retorted.

Miroku however saw something in the eyes of the demoness that he recognized "Lady Kagome," he called "is it really you?"

Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha naturally cut her off "Of course not you dumb ass can't your weak human eyes see that this is a demoness?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to reason "it really is me. Put down tettsiga and let me explain what happened. The future changed."

"Give me the jewel you big fake" Inuyasha demanded.

"The jewel is in me again, Inuyasha. I told you the future changed," Kagome said in a voice that begging him to listen to reason.

"You asked for this," Inuyasha growled "if you won't give me the jewel then I will just have to take it."

"Don't do this", Miroku yelled but it was too late. Before all the words could even get out of his mouth Inuyasha had unleashed the wind scar on Kagome.

It happened so fast. In all of the scenarios that Kagome had played out having him release the wind scar on her had not even crossed her mind. Kagome threw up a barrier as soon as she could process what was happening. But it wasn't quick enough. She was hurt, and she was hurt badly. She would heal, but it would take time. Before she could even think about trying to concentrate on healing though; she had to buy herself some time to get away from Inuyasha. She felt certain that she was his match now, maybe even his better, but she would not fight her friend. So before running with all of the speed that she could muster given her current state she did the one thing that came to mind.

He hit her; he knew that he hit her. Why the hell were Sango and Miroku yelling like that? Well Miroku probably just thought that the demoness was too pretty to annihilate, but Sango. Inuyasha was feeling smug, now he could just collect he whole jewel that somehow this demoness had, and then use it to make that damn well work to go back and get Kagome. He was sitting there almost lost in his thoughts when the smoke cleared. The demoness was still standing, barley. So this wouldn't be quite as easy as he thought no matter he prepared to make his next move. Then she did something, something that brought Inuyasha down, knocked the wind out of him, and put him in more emotional pain than he had ever been in his life. She just looked at him with undeniable hurt in her eyes before she oh so quietly said "Sit boy."

He had had the command given to him more times than he cared to count, but never had it taken him down so far. He had tried to kill his best friend, and all she did was say her simple command before disappearing from his sight and senses.


	3. Chapter 3

She was running, well as fast as she could run while loosing so much blood. She could not believe that he had used the wind scar on her. Hell she could not believe that she had survived the attack designed to bring down a hundred enemies with on strike. She wouldn't survive it long though if she didn't give her body the time that it needed to properly heal. She just had to get away from Inuyasha, she saw something in his eyes right before he tried to kill her. It was something that she had tried to ignore in his eyes for a long time when it came to the jewel, greed. Kagome had no way of knowing to what lengths that greed would take him. When she had jumped through the well and been given her new body the jewel was just there again, which she took to mean that sometime in there quest they would be able to destroy Naraku and restore it. She also knew that it meant that she was once again the jewels protector. Right now unfortunately she had to protect it from her friend. Maybe it was her blood loss speaking, but Kagome could think of only one place that Inuyasha would not follow her, and even if she were to die there the jewel would be safe. After all Sesshoumaru would take too much pleasure in keeping it from his brother, but he had no desire to use it to gain power, some sort of honor thing she guessed. At last she knew that she had made It to his land, she could even feel his presence not too far away. Finally she stopped and leaned against a tree by a lake to give her body it's much needed.

Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands. It was really more a way to escape his endless paperwork and duties than a fear that anyone would dare try anything on his lands; after all he was the great and feared Lord Sesshoumaru. It was quieter than usual on his patrol, no it was not that he had been having problems on his lands, it was more than that. His human ward Rin had reached the age where it was custom for females of her species to find a mate, no not a mate a husband he reminded himself. Jaken had taken her away to introduce to several human Lords to see if she found any of them acceptable, they were all more than eager to have her hand and thus the protection that would come with marrying his ward. This was the natural order of things, and yet he found the lack of her endless noise making almost unnerving. Or he would if a creature as mighty as he could feel such a thing. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt it, that cursed jewel that his brother was always after, and it was whole. Naraku was not with it, he could sense that much, but there was one with much power in it's presence. Not at all eager to have the bauble in his territory, at least not in the hands of another he quickly made his way to where he knew he would find it, but when he arrived at it's location what he saw made him take pause. There was no doubt about it that was his brothers wench bleeding against a tree in his territory, and yet it wasn't her, she was changed.

In all of Sesshoumaru's long life he had never seen such a thing. Someone who had been so undeniably mortal could not suddenly be demon, full demon at that. He grudgingly admitted that she had not exactly been a normal mortal, having survived no less than three attacks from himself on her life, something that no other creature mortal or immortal could brag of. There was no way that he had missed this though even the best concealing spell could not fool him, this girl had been human. He also knew that she had not used the jewel to gain her new found powers, after all it was still here and legend had it that once the jewel was used it would cease to exist. Oh well he would get no answers like this, he needed to wake her, so being his ever so gentle self he decided to kick one of her wounds. Before Sesshoumaru could kick her she surprised him yet again by grabbing his foot with an iron grip. She looked up at him, but at first it was as though she did not even see him, she looked positively feral.

Kagome did not know what she was doing, she was sleeping one minute and lashing out the next. She had been prepared to kill whoever dare to attack her in her weakened state, but when she looked up she was no longer sure that would be her best course of action. Staring down at her with what she assumed was an annoyed face was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Girl, release this Sesshoumaru at once," he said with a tone so cold it could have froze her.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru," she replied while careful to keep her eyes averted from his and hide her fear. While demons in her time had greatly evolved emotionally her mother had known that she would need proper demon etiquette in the past, and Kagome was very grateful for those lessons at the moment.

"You will look at me when you are addressing me," Sesshoumaru shot back, totally blowing her training. "What has happened to you," he questioned?

"You know who I am," she asked

"You will refrain from answering a question with a question, especially an ignorant one," He said with the same cool tone that she had become accustomed to from Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry, it is just that Inuyasha didn't recognize me so I just assumed," Kagome began her mumbled apology, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized her mistake. Well to be fair the red that was bleeding into his eyes was a big clue as to how annoyed he must be.

"Do I look like an ignorant mongrel to you," he asked in a voice that almost gave away the struggle that he must be having with his inner beast.

"No, no of course not," Kagome stammered back. While Sesshoumaru reigned in his beast Kagome quickly tried to decide how much that she would be able to tell him. She knew the answer had to be everything, after all with his keen sense of smell he would be able to immediately discern a lie, and angering him further would not help her situation. As a matter of fact she couldn't exactly figure out why she had not been pinned to a tree yet, and she thought it best not to press her luck. Reluctantly she took a deep breath in an attempt to fortify herself for her tale, and his possible reaction. "Well," she began "I am from five hundred years in the future. I fell down the bone eaters well and that is how I wound up here. When I first came down the well there were no demons in my time. Slowly I have been able to feel there presence in my time. The last time that I went home I emerged from the well in this form, all that I can figure is that the demon blood that must have lay dormant in my line is now pure. Perhaps the demon that originally sired my line no longer felt the need to dilute his blood to survive."

Sesshoumaru seemed to take a moment to process this information before he again shot off another question "The half breed did this to you?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered in reply.

"He is a fool," Sesshoumaru spat "your presence in this time and whatever meddling that you seem to constantly get yourself into seem to be essential to our survival. You will come with me and become a ward to the West."

Kagome did not like the idea of going with the cold prince, but in her current situation saw no alternative. She needed a few days to heal and as she saw it the only way to do that and see that the jewel was safe was to go with Sesshoumaru. But she had one question for him "May I ask you a question?" At his slight nod she felt it safe to go on. "How did you know it was me?"

"I told you the half breed was a fool," he scoffed "while it is true that your overall scent has changed the underlying scent that is uniquely you is still present." Feeling that his answer had sufficed Sesshoumaru gathered the injured demoness into his arms with surprising gentleness. He felt the need to be careful with her because with shame he had realized that it was his father's sword that had done this damage to her. She must be strong he thought with just a hint of approval, because even at the weakened level that his brother was able to wield the fang few creatures could survive the fabled wind scar. While Sesshoumaru was lost in his own musings Kagome had but one thought going through her mind. Sesshoumaru knows how I smell?


	4. Chapter 4

"Inuyasha you are an idiot," Sango whaled.

"Now Sango you know that Inuyasha must not have known it was Lady Kagome," Miroku reasoned.

"Really," Sango snapped, "so you are telling me that his super senses that we are always hearing about failed. You are saying that our weak human senses did what his couldn't, identify our best friend."

Miroku started to reply, but Inuyasha beat him to it "Whatever, I made a mistake; the point is that we have to go after her."

" You aren't going anywhere near her," Sango yelled "you hit her with your damn wind scar, and in case you didn't notice the last thing that I saw when she looked at you was fear in her eyes."

"Feh, whatever. She is hurt Sango and probably bad, I guess that you think that we should just let some random demon out there finish her off," Inuyasha demanded.

"We will go find her Inuyasha," Miroku said "and when she is stable enough we will bring her home. In the mean time I suggest that you think of a way to make all of this up to her."

Inuyasha hung his head; he knew that they were right. He had hurt the one person who had always accepted him, she came back different and he couldn't even do they same for her. He was ashamed she was his best friend, and more than that she was the woman that he loved. "Just bring her back," he said in a voice almost too low for them to hear.

"We will," Miroku replied as he and Sango mounted her fire cat. It took no time at all for Kilala to catch their friend's scent and with that they were off in hopes of finding Kagome and bringing her back.

After just a few moments of flight Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl's breathing had evened and slowed which indicated that she had fallen asleep. He did not wish to take her into his private domain, but at this point he saw no other option. Glancing down at her he took notice of her markings, which indicated that not only had she became full demon, but quite a powerful one at that. He had questions for her that he intended to get answers to as soon as she was in better health. He did believe her story as to why she had changed, after all Sesshoumaru was a secretively curious by nature and had followed the girl to the well before. No, that was not the part of the story that he had problems with, what he wanted to know was why he could sense the jewel inside of her. He knew that Naraku had possession of most of the bothersome thing, and he also knew that he had not been destroyed, so this was a piece of the puzzle that he wanted answered. He realized that once Naraku caught wind of the fact that there was another jewel that he would be coming after it, and he couldn't help but wonder if the girl having the jewel did anything to prompt the attack from his half brother.

"Hey Miroku, have you noticed that we seem to be heading west," Sango asked?

"Yes, Sango that hasn't escaped my notice," Miroku replied "it makes sense. If Lady Kagome is indeed afraid of Inuyasha then it would be a smart move to seek refuge where he would not dare to go."

"Do you really think that he did not have any idea that it was Kagome," Sango questioned?

"Our friend is not renowned for thinking before he acts, and apparently Kagome has undergone quite a change," Miroku offered "I do not know what has happened to our friend, but I do know that I saw her in there. Her body may be changed, but I have no doubt that under it all she remains the same."

"Well, we will have to wait for our answers. I think that we should stop here for the night. I want to wait until daybreak to start trespassing on Sesshoumaru's lands," Sango said. At her prompting Kilala began her descent so that they could make their camp for the night.

Dusk had arrived by the time that Sesshoumaru touched ground at his palace. The slight jolt of his landing seemed to awaken his passenger. "We have arrived," he stated. Kagome offered no response as Sesshoumaru made his way into his home. When he walked through the door he summoned a maid and ordered her to prepare the rooms next to his for his guest. After what seemed like an hour to Kagome they finally reached what she assumed would be her room. The door to it had delicate cherry blossoms carved into it and was like everything else that she had seen on there way there, beautiful. Sesshoumaru walked straight to the bed and gently laid her down before he finally spoke again. "How is it that you have the complete jewel inside of you," he asked?

"I don't know," was the only reply that she could offer.

With that he turned to leave her. "Wait," she called out after him. "May I ask you a question?"

"You already have," was his dry response. But his slight nod prompted her to continue.

"Why are you helping me, and when I lashed out at you earlier why did you not harm me," she was honestly puzzled?

Sesshoumaru seemed to take a moment to think this over before he answered "You have changed, and therefore your station has changed. Thus you must be treated as your new status demands. Now you must rest I will return to you in the morning." And with that he turned to leave, Kagome left to drift off to sleep surrounded by his scent of night, rain, and something more she couldn't identify. Something that felt strangely to her like safety. She would not however have a peaceful sleep, but instead one plagued by images of a certain half breed and betrayal.

The girl represented a problem. She was even in her human form a magnet for trouble, but he knew that she must be protected. After all she was apparently essential to the survival of his species. Well he had been wishing for a reprieve from the boredom that had overtaken him with Rin's departure. At least he reasoned this ward smelled good, he had always been secretly grateful for Rin's obsession with flowers. They helped to cover the underlying scent of decay that he could smell on all of her kind. Finally he removed his armor and lay in his bed caressed by the fragrance of lotus blossoms after rain, the fragrance of his new ward.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word Sesshoumaru was back in Kagome's room shortly after she had dressed herself. He had actually been kind enough to send in a maid to make sure that her wounds did not need dressing, and to bring her one of the most beautiful kimonos that Kagome had ever seen. It was a light pink that complemented her markings nicely, but it kind of creeped her out. After all this was Sesshoumaru who was being so nice to her. True she had learned through her mother that in this time demons were expected to act cold, but the thought that Sesshoumaru could actually be nice some where deep down was kind of troubling. The other problem that she had with the kimono was that while had a lovely fit, it showed her wounds. Sesshoumaru was quick to point this out when he entered the room "You are not allowing yourself to heal," he stated.

"I have allowed my wounds to heal," Kagome defended.

"Then why do you still have scars," he asked while tilting his head slightly to the side.

"These scars are not just physical," she retorted not really wanting to get in to this conservation.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru seemed to let it drop. Instead of pursuing his line of questioning he stated "We must leave."

"You want me to return to Inuyasha," she quietly said with her eyes cast down. "Well thank you for sheltering me for the night and keeping me safe while I healed."

"I did not say that I wish you to return," he retorted "you are not completely healed as evidence of your scars. However your traveling companions have just entered my lands, and if I confront them on my own there will be trouble."

"Oh," Kagome said while again glancing down.

For some reason that Sesshoumaru could not explain, and did not care to explore, he felt compelled to reassure the girl "He is not with them, it is only the humans. You may rest assured that no harm will come to you while you are in my care. Also you will refrain from using the half breeds name while in my presence," he added as an after thought.

Kagome could not explain why but she felt better at this. Of course she felt better that she would not have to face Inuyasha again so soon, she still had a lot of things to sort out in her mind before she could do that. But it was more than that. She found that she trusted Sesshoumaru when he said that no harm would come to her. The demon in front of her was many things beautiful, cold, and deadly. There were some things however that he wasn't and among them was a liar; it would be beneath his honor to lie. Another thing that Sesshoumaru was not was a talker. Kagome gave a slight grin as she had to hurry after the Lord who had already turned his back on her and started down the hall.

"Can you feel that," Sango asked Miroku?

"Yes," he replied "demonic auras strong ones and they are coming fast."

Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth there was a slight breeze in the clearing where they had stopped to have a drink before going on to find their friend. When Miroku looked up he was a little startled to see Sesshoumaru standing before them, and even more so to see Kagome standing slightly behind him. It was the first time that Sango or Miroku had been able to get a close look at their friend, and she was beautiful. No, Kagome had always been beautiful, but now she was stunning. Sango mused that Sesshoumaru had been the most beautiful creature that she had ran into in all of her travels, until now. There was only one thing marring the perfection that was her friend, ugly scars ran the length of her arms and appeared to go over her shoulders as well. In that moment Sango felt more anger towards Inuyasha than she ever had before. It was also at that moment that Sesshoumaru decided to break the silence. "You were not invited onto my lands," he said in a voice that could have frozen the stream that they had chosen to drink from.

"I am sorry, my Lord," Miroku replied in his most diplomatic voice "but we came to retrieve my friend."

"She is no longer your concern," Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice.

"Of course, she is," Sango retorted "she is our friend and we came to bring her home."

"We know that Lady Kagome was injured and were quite worried about her well being," Miroku interjected. "We can see that she has been well taken care of and we do offer you our thanks for that."

"She would not have needed my care were it not for your other companion, she will not be returning to a situation that I consider unsafe. The half breed is not to be trusted. She is my ward now," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome had just stood and watched prior to this. She knew that this was Sesshoumaru's land and for her to interfere could be taken as an insult. She was taken by surprise when she heard Sesshoumaru publicly declare her his ward, and truly she was honored that he would even consider her worthy. But now as she watched Sango reach for her weapon and Miroku begin to finger his prayer beads she knew that she had to step in. "I want to stay," she blurted out.

Miroku and Sango froze and looked at her in shock. "Lady Kagome are you certain," Miroku questioned?

"Inuyasha feels sorry Kagome," Sango reasoned "he swears that he didn't know that it was you."

Kagome braced herself to disappoint her friends. "I can not trust Inu," she caught herself "the half breed." She saw Sesshoumaru cut his eyes in her direction at her use of his favorite name for Inuyasha. "There is too much at risk now," she went on "I have to stay where I have the best chance of fulfilling my duty, and that is no longer in our group."

Sango and Miroku both looked downcast. This was the last thing that they expected when they came after their friend. "Are you certain, Lady Kagome," Mrioku questioned? Seeing the hurt look on her friends faces Kagome did not trust her voice so she just nodded.

"If you change your mind Kagome we will always be here for you," Sango said with tears in her eyes. Unable to keep her tears at bay any longer she turned to get back on Kilala and was quickly followed by Miroku. When they got in the air and were certain that they were beyond the demon's hearing Sango turned furious eyes on Miroku. "Did you see it," she demanded "did you see what he did to her?"

"I saw," Miroku grimly replied "but she is also doing it to herself."

"How could you say that," Sango angrily asked?

"Because my lovely Sango," Miroku said "our dear friend has become a full demon. Her healing powers are at least double that of Inuyasha, she has those scars because she chooses to. Do not fear though she will be alright. Sesshoumaru has declared her his ward and that is not something he will take lightly. I have known since she told me about the day in Inuyasha's father's tomb that her destiny was tied to that of the great Inunotashio's son. I guess I just always thought it was the wrong son."

"What do we do now," Sango asked with pleading eyes.

"We do what we have been doing. Inuyasha remains our best bet at defeating Naraku, and defeating him is now our best bet at getting our friend back," Miroku explained. And with that they rode the rest of the way back in silence. Much to Miroku's pleasure in her grief Sango allowed him to hold her for the duration of the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

"He will come after me," Kagome stated as they watched her friends fly away.

"The slayer and monk will hold him off for a while," Sesshoumaru replied. "When they half breed does come you do not have to accompany me to see him off."

"Thank you," Kagome said feeling truly grateful.

"No thanks is necessary," Sesshoumaru said "I have now publicly declared you my ward, and I do not take my duties lightly. If there is ever anything that you require that I have not had the foresight to provide you will inform me at once. Now, my patrol was interrupted by a particularly annoying creature on my last round, you will accompany me today."

Kagome just smirked Sesshoumaru had just made a jab at her, and of course she had no way to be certain, but she thought that it must hint at a sense of humor. At that moment she decided that she lived in a world where wonders would never cease. For a long time they traveled in silence just feeling their surroundings when suddenly they came to the top of a hill. What lay beneath them was enough to take Kagome's breath away. It was a field full of lilies as white as Sesshoumaru's kimono. Without even thinking Kagome left his side and began to walk among the field.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. It seemed that like his first ward his new one had a thing for flowers. However unlike Rin she did not run among them plucking the ones she deemed most beautiful. Instead she gracefully walked among them occasionally reaching out to gently caress the blooms that she deemed worthy of her touch. Sesshoumaru mused to himself that the field of lilies had never looked more lovely. The girl's transformation had been quite a change. He had never really looked at her as anything other than a nuisance before. In hindsight he supposed that she had not been as displeasing on the eyes as most humans. Now though she was a thing of beauty, her demonic blood giving her perfect almost elfin like features. Not that he was attracted to her; he was accustomed to the more aggressive nature of demonesses. When a demoness saw something that she wanted she went after it in no uncertain terms. Sesshoumaru would know after all he had became quite adept at turning down their advances. Slowly he began to make his way down to the lovely demoness that had become his new ward. "You like the flowers," he more stated than asked.

"They are absolutely beautiful," she replied.

"If you are fond of them, why not gather a few to keep in your rooms at the palace," he questioned?

"Because when you pick them they die," she mater of factly replied. "I want to enjoy their beauty, not watch them wither away and die."

With out speaking Sesshoumaru reached out and plucked a flower that he thought had aesthetic appeal. Kagome watched with interest as he summoned his poison into his claws, the air filling with a bitter sweet smell. He gently placed a small drop of it onto the stem that he had severed from the plant "My poison, and yours as well I assume, has the power not only to destroy, but also to preserve." He held the flower out to her and said "here a flower that is now as immortal as I am. It will not die until I have left this world."

"Thank you," Kagome stammered not sure how to adequately thank the demon standing before her for all that he had recently done for her. Before Kagome could further consider the entirety of the debt that she owed the creature before her the wind changed, and it carried a smell that even as a human she had been able to recognize. It was the scent of a village that was being burned to the ground, except now with her demonic sense of smell she could also detect the undeniable smells of pain and death that came along with it. Quickly she jerked her head to where she sensed the scent and took a quick step in that direction, but before she could get any further Sesshoumaru was there in front of her. "It is not our concern," he stated in a voice even colder than she was accustomed to hearing from him.

"A village is being destroyed on your lands, and it isn't our concern," she demanded.

"I am a demon Lord," he curtly replied "my subjects are also demon. The humans are insects, a plague on my land. They refuse to acknowledge a demon lord, and I will not acknowledge a human subject."

"Rin, was an insect," Kagome demanded.

"Rin was different," Sesshoumaru defended.

"They almost all are if you bother to look," she exclaimed.

"It is not my fight they are meant to be crushed under foot when they are in your way, not defended when it would be a bother," he explained.

"Well," she angrily retorted "in case it slipped your notice I was an insect until recently, and that makes this my fight. Here hold this." With that she thrust her flower at him and began to summon her demon cloud, which she was glad her mother had insisted she master. But before she could get off the ground Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"I will not intervene," he said.

"I expect no less from the ice prince," Kagome said in a tone so cold that it rivaled his own. And with that she was finally off.

When Kagome arrived at the village the scene that was playing out before her eyes was almost enough to bring her to tears. The villagers were fighting a loosing battle. There was not only one, but three upper level demons wreaking havoc on their once peaceful home. Most of the village was engulfed in flames, and the smell of those who had already fallen was thick in the air. She was momentarily so lost in what was going on around her that she almost didn't notice Sesshoumaru's graceful landing next to her. "You are too late," he told her "all is lost."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she defiantly declared. She took but a moment to survey her surroundings and zero in on a stream that ran along the outskirts of the village. With what seemed to be no effort she concentrated on the waters flowing through it and with but a flick of her wrist she sent the water over the whole village, extinguishing the flames. That taken care of she turned her attention to the demons that were still intent on carnage. With one final thought before she rushed into battle she turned to Sesshoumaru, "By the way I forgot to have a weapon made since I got here." Before he could know her intent she reached to his waist and grabbed Toiken. Sesshoumaru started to snatch it back, after all no one but he could control his sword. But before he reacted he saw something that gave him pause. Kagome's aura was embracing the untamable sword and somehow making it stable. Assured that his ward was not about to become a mindless beast he relaxed himself as he watched her head into battle. He observed the sounds and scents of war. They were distractions that he had learned as a child to block out and ignore. However, as he prepared to observe his new ward in a test of her skills, there was one scent that he could not ignore. The scent of the tears that she had not shed carried stronger to him than the scent of the smoldering flames that she had just extinguished.


	7. Chapter 7

Anger was threatening to overtake Kagome, but she knew that she could do more harm than good if she allowed herself to slip into a blood lust. She focused on one of the attackers that had a group of villagers corralled into a dead end and was indiscriminately picking them off one by one. Young, old, infirm it seemed to make no difference to him. Silently she landed behind him before calling out "if you leave now I will not make you pay with your life."

The intruder turning to see who the newcomer who dared to threaten him was could not suppress his laugh when he saw the villages would be savior. "You are such a delicate one," he mocked "maybe after I am finished with these humans I will take you as my mate."

Kagome's eyes began to glow such a light blue that they were almost white. "I was hoping that you would say something like that," she said with a sadistic smirk on her face. With that said she lifted her hand and the demon was quickly encased in ice, before he could make any move to free himself Kagome lashed out with Toiken shattering the ice and the encased demon into a million shards.

Sesshoumaru must admit if only to himself that he was impressed. The way that her eyes glowed before her attack had been mesmerizing. And her beauty during battle was undeniable. She now had two attackers left to deal with. He was mildly confused by one thing. Kagome had entered the battle obviously under the control of her emotions. In Sesshoumaru's way of thinking this should have made her sloppy like his idiot brother. Instead it seemed to have turned her into a cold and calculating creature; much like the ice prince she had recently accused him of being. His analysis was quickly interrupted though by an ear piercing scream.

Kagome heard the scream as she was circling around to take the remaining two attackers. Quickly she surveyed her surroundings only to see something that almost made her heart stop. One of the devils had captured a small girl, who Kagome guessed could have been no more than five, and was using her for a shield. Going against all of her instincts she turned her back to the other demon leaving herself open to attack. Her only option was to take the girl's captor out quickly. Luckily the idiot using the child for a shield did not take into account that he was considerably taller than his human shield. Kagome summoned her poison to her claws and like Sesshoumaru used it as a whip to eliminate the threat. The few moments that this took though had left her wide open to attack, and the demon that was the leader of the group was nothing if not an opportunist.

Sesshoumaru watched her summon her whip which unlike his was a light purple to match her markings. During the battle she had been fierce her eyes flashing, and her hair flying around her. She looked nothing short of spectacular in battle mode, and she was surprisingly powerful. Few female demons actually took the time to hone their skills, preferring instead to spend their time trying to mate well. Kagome had one flaw though she was stupid. In taking out the threat to the child she had left herself wide open to attack from the remaining renegade, and he was ready and waiting to take advantage of her distraction.

Kagome could not see the attack coming, but she felt it. To her credit she was able to turn and quickly block it with her borrowed sword, but not fast enough to prevent a small cut from marring her cheek and allowing a small amount of blood to escape the wound.

He smelled it drove him to the brink of insanity, it was her blood. He could feel his beast escaping it's cage, feel the red seeping into his eyes, and he did nothing to stop it. He did not want to. His ward had been injured, shed blood, and when he was through rivers of it would flow in retribution

.

Kagome was ready to attack; one quick dragon strike and she knew that it would all be over. However before she could unleash the attack Sesshoumaru was there in front of her. No the creature standing before her was not Sesshoumaru. This was a beast controlled by nothing more than the desire to shed blood. Before Kagome could even blink Sesshoumaru was on the rouge demon ripping out his throat and without mercy melting what left with his poison while he was at it. Kagome felt a brief moment of relief, the threat was gone surely his beast would be sated. When he turned though all relief was chased away as she saw that his eyes still bleed red and he was growling in what could only be a threatening manner. His anger at the moment did not seem to be turned on her, but on the very villagers that she had rushed to protect. They huddled together in a pathetic attempt at safety in numbers. Without thinking she thrust herself between Sesshoumaru and the humans.

"Lady demon," the man who seemed to be the village elder spoke up "he can not tell friend from foe now. We thank you for your help, but you must flee, and leave us to our fate."

"No," Kagome stubbornly argued "I will not have your blood on my hands, or his." Defying common sense she took a step towards Sesshoumaru who responded with a menacing growl. "Sesshoumaru," she called "it is ok now. The bad guys are all gone. Please stop this."

Sesshoumaru took a step so fast that even with her demon sight she could not see it. Suddenly he was right before her and she could smell the poison on his raised claws. "Sesshoumaru," she calmly said "thank you so much for saving me, but you have to stop now."

In what was much more beast than human he said "must protect ward. I smelled her blood. Ward injured."

"No, no," she pleaded while waving her hands in front of her. "See it was just a scratch. I was bleeding, but it has stopped now. You saved me." Then in what was either the bravest or stupidest move of her life Kagome took another step towards him and reached for the flower that apparently he had tucked into his sash before rushing to her rescue. "By the way I never got to properly thank you for this lovely gift," she said while reaching up to gently caresses the jagged lines on his face.

Sesshoumaru immediately grabbed her arm to stop her from touching him. But as he was about to lash out and break her like a twig his beast had one thought that reigned him in, "pack." The red quickly left his eyes leaving in it's place the amber glory that was his norm. "Never try to touch me in that state again, I could have killed you," he told her in a gruff voice. "Now come, your work is done here," he declared while removing Toiken from her grasp and replacing it in it's proper place at his side.

"We are not quite done yet," she said as she reached and grabbed the sword that rested on his other side. The life giving fang tensiga.

"I will not waste my time, raising each of these fallen mortals," Sesshoumaru declared.

"I would expect no less from you," she retorted "I am going to do it."

Before even the king of sarcasm could come up with a witty come back something began to happen. The air all around them suddenly had an electric charge to it and a wind began to blow through the village. He quickly turned his eyes to his ward whom had been completely wrapped in a strange and almost blinding blue light. Her hair whipped wildly around her and her eyes had taken on the strange blue glow again. In the next moment she had managed to do with his father's fang a feat that he had been unable to master. In the blink of an eye the blue light flew from her in all directions healing not only the fallen mortals, but the entire flora that had been damaged in the fires that she had extinguished earlier. Sesshoumaru was stunned and unable to move, at least until he saw the look of pain that crossed Kagome's face before she let his sword clang to the ground. He reached her in a second "are you alright" he earnestly wanted to know.

"I am fine," she said as she smiled and raised her hands to where he could see the burns that she had received from the sword "I guess your dad just didn't like priestesses to much."

"You submitted yourself to pain in order to save them," he questioned? "Is the few years of life that they have left really worth it"

"Every additional breath that they take is worth it, no matter how few," she stated with a conviction that Sesshoumaru had seen in few creatures.

"You have had enough excitement for one day," he declared "it is time we return to our home."

"One more thing," Kagome said not even processing that he had just referred to his palace as her home. She turned to address the people of the village. "You are under my care now. If ever you need me send for Kagome, and I will come."

Sesshoumaru felt the need to interject at that point "If you ever need her you will send for Lady Kagome."

The village elder called to them as they turned to take their leave "Lady Kagome, please just one moment." He then ran into his hut and returned after just a second. He approached Kagome and Sesshoumaru started to take an instinctual step in front of her, but she quickly side stepped him to approach the man who was bowing before them. As she reached him she saw that he was holding something out. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, a silver arm band that was adorned at either end with gorgeous amethyst stones that perfectly complimented her natural markings. "This is too much," she began, but Sesshoumaru quickly took it from the village elder and slipped it into place on her arm.

"It is customary for a village to offer tokens of gratitude to their protector, this will do nicely," he concluded. Then before she could even offer her thanks he took her arm to lead her away. "So," he began "you possess no weapon, and no jewels."

Kagome offered a nervous giggle before confirming his statement.

"Huh," was all that he offered in response before they lifted off the ground to begin their trip back to the Palace of the Moon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at the palace was quiet. Well as quiet as it could be with the return of Jaken, and the shock waves that had already began to occur from his ward's promise of protection to a human village. Rin had decided to stay on with one of the human Lords in order to get to know him better, which led Sesshoumaru to believe that it would not be long until she decided to wed the young Lord. Of course that meant that there would be even more repercussions because of the protection that he would personally offer to the land that became Rin's new home. He didn't exactly have a lot of time to contemplate this though as his mind was constantly wondering to a certain demoness. He was troubled; his beast had referred to her as pack, which was something that it had not even done with Rin. What was his beast interest in this female? She was obviously not interested in a relationship beyond ward and protector, so no matter what his beast intent he had to put a stop to it, and fast. Perhaps the best course of action would be for Jaken to find a suitable bitch for him to rut with. He had a personal rule to never rut with the same whore twice. After all after with one rut you had pretty much exhausted all of their tricks. Yes, he decided to have Jaken bring a suitable companion sometime in the next week. That should drive any inappropriate thoughts of his ward away. Just as he was becoming comfortable he heard a terrible disturbance in the hallway outside of his office. Naturally it was the two loudest members of his household. He had to work hard to suppress a grin as Kagome came bursting into his office.

"Make this idiot stop firing his stupid staff at me," she demanded!

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken cried "Inuyasha's wench has somehow made her way into your palace. I am sure that she has been sent here as a spy to report back to that mongrel."

For a reason that Sesshoumaru could not explain he felt anger at having Kagome called Inuyasha's wench. He knew of course that she had a long history with the half breed, but he felt as if the days of her belonging to him were over. "Jaken, watch your mouth. She is no longer a member of Inuyasha's pack. She is my new ward."

"But my Lord," Jaken grasped at straws, "she has tried to kill me your faithful servant several times. I am sure given the opportunity she will do it again."

"You bet I will if you keep shooting that stupid staff at me," Kagome blurted.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru snapped while keeping his eyes on Jaken "you will obey any order that she gives as though it were my own. By the way Rin told me of the hurtful things that you used to say to her. If you do this to Kagome, she has my permission to kill you. She is a demon whose power rivals my own, and you will give her the respect that demands."

With that said Jaken thought it best to try to slip away unnoticed. He did not trust the girl but his Lord has just tied his hands. The only option that he was left with was to watch and wait for the girl to mess up bad enough to invite Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Kagome was about to leave Sesshoumaru's office when he stopped her. "Your hands they are still wrapped how are they?"

"They will be fine; your father's fang is quite strong. Even with my new powers it will take a few days to undo his damage," she replied. She again started to leave when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had an even more bored than normal look on his face. "What are you working on," she casually asked?

"Nothing that would be of interest to you," he replied "just treaties, budgets, and that sort of thing."

"Well I can't help you with the treaties; I don't know how you would want to proceed. But budgets should be easy enough. Hand me a few," she said.

"If you would like," Sesshoumaru said with an amused look on his face as he handed her a few.

"I will need a paper also to do my figures on," she prompted.

Sesshoumaru watched her for a few moments and waited to see what exactly she would do. After a minute he was surprised to see that she was able to work through her mathematical equations as quickly as he was. He couldn't help but to stare in his shock.

"You do realize that I am from a different time," she suddenly said "and as shocking as this may be to you women in my time are just as well educated as men. You can stop watching me and get back to your own work."

"Indeed," was his only reply as he picked up the treaty he had been working on and resumed his work.

After they finished their work in half the time that it would have normally taken him Sesshoumaru called a messenger to issue a summons for a meeting that he was sure would be annoying, but was unavoidable.

"Is there a problem," Kagome asked him with a genuinely concerned look on her face?

"Nothing to worry yourself with," he replied just a minor squabble with a minor Lord that can no longer be ignored. A face to face meeting is now in order,"

"Oh," she said "I guess that you will need me to stay in my rooms once the Lord arrives."

"Minor Lord," he corrected "and Kagome this is now your home. You are more than a guest, you are my ward. As such there is now where in my home that is off limits to you, and no one whom you must hide your presence from. Even if all three of the other Lords were to be in attendance, your status in the household would be higher than theirs. By all practical purposes you are the Lady of the house until I take a mate."

"Oh," was the only ineloquent answer that she could come up with.

"Now," he said "I will finally give you a tour of your new home, which is something I am afraid that I have neglected to do up until now." With that said Sesshoumaru led her through his home, even showing her his rooms, and some of the most beautiful gardens that she had ever seen. It was all so nice that all of her problems seemed to be a million miles away, and even when they would creep into her mind they somehow did not seem half as bad with Sesshoumaru at her side.

Meanwhile a long ways away a whole village was suddenly awakened by a shout. "What do you mean she isn't coming back," Inuyasha asked?

"Just that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru declared her his ward and she did not argue," Miroku explained.

"Not to mention she is scared to death of you so you sent her straight into your brother's arms," Sango just had to throw in.

"Well none of that matters," Inuyasha growled "obviously that ass did something to her, and we aren't going to be able to undo it until we get her back. You two rest we leave again come morning."


	9. Chapter 9

When Kagome awoke the next morning she had a surprise waiting for her. Lying on the chair that her fresh light blue fighting kimono was laid out on was something else. It was a katana, and not just a katana, but a beautiful one. There was no doubt that it had been designed for a woman, the delicate carvings on it told her as much. Once she had dressed for the day and attached the katana securely to her side she went to glance at herself in the dressing mirror that was in her room. That was where her next surprise waited for her. Jewels, and not just any jewels, but jewels that had no doubt been commissioned for royalty. There was a necklace that had a beautiful star in an amethyst that matched her armband perfectly and almost mirrored the star that graced her head. There was also a signet ring with the western seal upon it. She knew that having it granted her great power in the western lands. Her favorite piece by far though was a delicate silver band that would run across her forehead. From the middle of it dangled a crescent in the exact shade of blue as Sesshoumaru's, but by design it would embrace, not cover her own marking. Kagome adorned them because she knew through her teachings that it would be an insult not to. But she couldn't help but to think that they were much too precious of a gift to bestow on her. Once she had finished putting half of her hair up in an elaborate braid that she secured with sapphire hair pins that had also been left for her she made her way to the dining hall by memory. When she arrived she saw that Jaken had already taken the seat to Sesshoumaru's right. Knowing that the seat to his left was reserved for his mate she began to walk to the opposite end of the table. That was at least until Sesshoumaru stopped her in her tracks. "You will join us here," he said motioning slightly to the chair to his left. While this shocked Kagome, it was worth it to see Jaken's toad eyes almost bulge out. She quickly made her way to where she had been summoned and before she even had herself comfortably positioned a servant had brought a plate and set it before her. Sesshoumaru seeming to ignore Jaken and whatever they had been speaking of turned to her "I see you found your things," he stated.

"Yes thank you, Kagome replied. "But may I speak freely my Lord," she asked?

"I would expect no less from you," he replied.

"Well," she said while pushing some unidentifiable substance around on her plate. "I am just afraid that your gifts are too much for me. They are so nice and I am almost afraid to wear them."

"Nonsense," he scoffed "everything that you are wearing was created by the finest demon silversmiths in the land and is indestructible. Not to mention the ring and headpiece serve a dual purpose. The ring will allow you to attend to any business that you may ever need to tend to in my absence. Your headpiece has a small amount of my blood in it and it will allow me to immediately know if you are in any danger. As for being too much for you they were just setting here gathering dust after all. They were my mother's and when she left father she left them all. The weapon is the same it was crafted for her, but until one can be commissioned for you I feel that it's powers will compliment you nicely. I will begin training you in it's proper use latter today."

Kagome felt touched. He had given her his mother's belongings. She had no idea how to properly thank him. Fortunately Jaken chose just that moment to fling more insults her way. "You ingrate," he raged "not even a thanks to my Lord for his generosity. Not to mention you insult him by not even having the decency of eating your breakfast."

Sesshoumaru quickly cut off his tirade "the only thanks that I require is that she learn to properly learn to use the protector of the moon, so as not to disgrace it. Your presence is no longer required Jaken, leave us." He then turned to Kagome "is there something wrong with your meal," he questioned?

"Well," Kagome said as she gave a nervous giggle "do you by chance have any fruit?"

"You eat fruit," he seemed honestly confused?

"I am new to all of this demon stuff remember," she hastily explained "and a bowl of fruit is how I usually start my day."

"Because of Rin's days here we have grown quite a nice selection of fruit and vegetables," he said as he ordered with the flick of his hand that her plate be replaced with what she had asked for.

They ate in silence until Kagome finally couldn't take it and asked him a question "Why Sesshoumaru, why did you give me all of this stuff?"

"You are my ward," he said as though that should answer it but when he saw the confusion still written on her face he explained further, "I told you I would anticipate your needs. A weapon is self explanatory, the jewels are also necessary. It would not do for me to have a female of such status in my household without them."

After they had finally finished with there meal Sesshoumaru led her to an isolated corner of the garden to begin her training with her new sword. It's attacks, while very powerful were all graceful and appeared almost like a dance to watch. Sesshoumaru felt that it was a perfect compliment to her as it took her no time to master it's attacks. He was also pleased with her swordsmanship in general. He felt that she was a perfect pupil though it felt strange to him to be teaching a female to fight. She should be indoors learning to manage a household and please a mate. Fate had not exactly been kind to her though. The gentle life that she should have been able to lead would never be hers and he knew it. No, she was destined to be a warrior, and to her credit she was quickly becoming a great warrior. The only problem that he was having with her training was her face. Her emotions seemed to always shine through giving away her moves. With time he knew that that would change. They were in the middle of a heated match when he felt something that made his blood boil. He thought that he would have had more time than this. No that wasn't right he did not need more time, but he could tell by the look on his ward's face that she did. "You will remain here within the safety of these walls," he ordered before he transformed into his pure energy form and took flight.

"Well we are finally here, now where is that bastard," Inuyasha demanded.

"This is a bad idea," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha is the king of bad ideas you know," Miroku declared.

"I can hear you two," Inuyasha began, but before he could continue the demon he had been waiting for arrived.

Kagome could do nothing but pace. She had felt him too; Inuyasha had reached the western lands. She defiantly did not want to see him, especially not so soon. But she knew that this was her fight. As her protector Sesshoumaru would willingly take it on for her, but what if he was injured trying to protect her. She knew first hand the devastation the wind scar could create. It wasn't that she did not have faith in Sesshoumaru; it was just that she didn't know if she could live with herself if his blood was shed for her. With that decided Kagome did the only sensible thing that she could think of. Just as Sesshoumaru had done moments ago she created her own energy ball and sped to where she could sense their auras.


	10. Chapter 10

"You dare to come onto my lands, half breed," Sesshoumaru demanded in a voice that betrayed none of the anger that he felt.

"What do you think I came for," Inuyasha yelled "I came to take Kagome back."

"She is no longer your concern, half breed," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Of course she is, she is a member of my pack," Inuyasha declared.

"Leave now," Sesshoumaru warned ''or you will not be able to leave at all."

With that said the brothers both drew their weapons and prepared to fight, but before they even had a chance to make a single move something landed between them. Not really something, but more of a someone. Sesshoumaru felt a moment of annoyance that the woman had not listened to his orders, but all Inuyasha could feel was awe. Inuyasha had seen Sesshoumaru's mother who was said to have been the most beautiful demoness to ever grace the west, but no doubt about it Kagome put her to shame. But what was perhaps more surprising to Inuyasha was the way that Kagome was dressed. He had never been able to convince her that she should wear traditional dress, and in just a few short days not only was she wearing a traditional fighting kimono, but Sesshoumaru had her dripping in jewels. Jewels that bore the mark of his house. Inuyasha had been annoyed before, but now he felt real anger. "What have you done to her Sesshoumaru," he asked?

"I have done nothing more than save her from the injuries that you left her to die with. Then I deemed her fit to take as a ward," Sesshoumaru said in a voice that was so calm that it really got under Inuyasha's skin.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on tetsiga and moved to an attack stance. It was that moment when Kagome was still standing between them that she chose to speak. "Are you going to attack me again," she asked?

"Kagome," Inuyasha plead "you know that I would never intentionally harm you."

Kagome held out her arms to better reveal her wounds before answering "these seem to speak otherwise."

Inuyasha visibly flinched when confronted with the damage that he had done to his friend. "I would never hurt you again," he said with his head hung.

"Then leave so that you do not," she demanded.

"This is stupid," Inuyasha raged "just get out of the way so that I can destroy that asshole and we can go home."

Now Kagome was angry Inuyasha had physically attacked her, almost killed her, and now he wanted to destroy the one being that had shown her kindness since then. Well, to be fair it was sort of a strange brand of kindness, but it was kindness none the less. "No," she said in a loud voice as her hand gripped the hilt of her katana "you half breed are trespassing on Lord Sesshoumaru's lands, and you will leave at once or you will face retribution."

"See," Inuyasha declared with triumph in his voice "you have bee brain washed. Just come back with us and we will find a way to fix this."

Her response was "leave now or be prepared to fight."

Seeing no other alternative Inuyasha tried to make his way around her. After all, if he destroyed the one who was brain washing her then that should undo the brain washing. He was halfway through his leap when suddenly he felt pain in his back and legs just moments before he hit the ground hard. All that he could manage to do was lay there. When he looked down he noticed that from his waist down he had been frozen, but Sesshoumaru ironically didn't have any ice powers other than his personality. That left only one option, and his fears were confirmed as he turned to see Kagome slowly walk towards him. "Don't do this Kagome," he bit out the best he could given the pain that he was in.

"I have no intentions of killing you," she said "Sango and Miroku will take you immediately from these lands and you will never return. Next time I will kill you."

Inuyasha was shocked. She sounded just as cold as his brother. Maybe it was just an infliction that came with being an upper level dog demon. At any rate he knew that he was not going to get Kagome to come back today, but maybe there was one thing that he could get. The next words out of his mouth cut Kagome so deep that she wished he had attacked her instead. "Well if you are not coming then at least you could give me the jewel. I know that you some how have another whole jewel. You are a demon now Kagome, removing it won't hurt you."

Kagome carefully put the mask that Sesshoumaru had been trying so hard to teach her into place. She had to because inside she had just been shattered into a million pieces. Her darkest fears had just been confirmed. She now knew that she had never been anything more than a means to an end for the man that she had willingly handed her heart to. Without a word she walked around him and took the vial of shards that Sango had the foresight to bring with her. Then she turned and made her way back to Seshoumaru.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha called after her. But instead of a response from her Sesshoumaru walked over to him and placed his foot on Inuyasha's throat. He was careful not to put so much pressure that the half breed would pass out before he got the message that he was about to convey "She is Lady Kagome to you," he said "and I told you that she is my ward, but she is also my pack, and if you ever approach her again I will defend her as such." With that he signaled to the monk to remove him and he and Kagome watched them place Inuyasha on Kilala and depart. Kagome managed to wait until they were but a dot on the horizon before she crumbled to the ground in tears.

"I was nothing but a tool to him" she cried.

"He has been obsessed for many years, Kagome," Sesshoumaru tried to comfort although admittedly it had never been his strong suit.

His words seemed to have the opposite affect than he had hoped as she suddenly wheeled around and directed misplaced anger towards him. "And you," she demanded "why do you want me around? Would you ever have given me another glance if I had not become this, this monster that I am now?"

"You are not a monster," he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, would you ever have given me a chance if I were not suddenly a demon," she persisted?

"Your question is unfair," Sesshoumaru defended. "Would you Kagome have ever given me a chance were you not a demon today?"

She seemed to take a moment to consider this be fore she went on, "Fair enough. But why do you want me as your ward? Is it the prestige that having the Shikon miko as your pet will bring to you? Do you just like having me to taunt your brother? Please Sesshoumaru just tell me, no matter what I promise not to leave."

Sesshoumaru paused. As soon as the question left her mouth he had known the answer. The problem was giving her the answer would reveal more of himself than he ever had before. Was he prepared for that? Giving her this knowledge could prove a weakness, and for him a creature that showed the world no weakness this was a hard decision. But, his ward was hurting. She needed an answer, and an honest one, she would of course be able to sense it if he told her anything less than the truth. Before he answered he knelt down beside her and gently turned her to face him. "We are the same Kagome," he told her. "We are both broken creatures. Being around you is a balm, it makes me whole again. Being your protector has once again given me purpose. I want nothing more than that, and I want to offer you the same." Having said what he knew had to be said he gathered her up and began the flight home.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week seemed to fly by. Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent their time either tending to his paperwork of sparing. She had not been sure how to take Sesshoumaru's admission, but as the days went on she realized that he had been right their arrangement seemed to be good for both of them. She had managed to get two smirks out of him, and he had managed to get a genuine smile out of her which was something that she had thought would probably never happen again. He also gave her work which made her feel she still had a purpose. Admittedly he had just given her work that he did not want anything to do with, but it wouldn't have received a second thought if he didn't pass it on to her. It seemed that Lady Kagome was now the protector of no less than six human villages in Sesshoumaru's lands.

One thing had been bothering Kagome. In all the time that she had been here she was thankful for the physical and emotional haven that the Palace of the Moon offered, but she was feeling the tug of the jewel. She knew that she had the futuristic whole jewel in her body, but that did nothing for the jewel that she had shattered into what sometimes seemed like a million pieces. To her surprise he agreed that it was time that they go in search of whatever shards remained that Nauaku had not yet gathered. However he informed her that tonight the minor Lord with the treaty issues was scheduled to arrive. So their adventure would have to wait until that business was tended to. Kagome spent the rest of the day preparing all of the financial records that could be even remotely relevant to the treaty, until Sesshoumaru informed her that it was time for her to ready herself for their visitors.

When she arrived in her room Kagome found yet another new kimono awaiting her, and this one was by far the most beautiful yet. It was made of a light gauzy material that was silver in color and had delicate clear stones arranged in crescent moons running down both sides. When she emerged from her room she went to meet Sesshoumaru in the entrance hall of the palace. Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish you could have known what was going to happen? Well, as soon as Kagome got a good feel of the aura racing towards them she had one of those moments. She knew this aura well, and she was not eager to face the demon that she would soon see. In an admittedly lame attempt at prolonging the inevitable Kagome took a small step behind Sesshoumaru, who in turn shot her a questioning. Before she could offer a response though, their guest was before them. "Lord Koga," Sesshoumaru greeted with a slight nod.

Instead of the proper reply that custom demanded Koga instead shouted "Where are you keeping her? I can feel her here. Where are you hiding her?"

Kagome knew that her cover was blown so she stepped around Sesshoumaru. "He isn't hiding me anywhere Koga," she said.

Koga seemed to take a moment to digest the changes that had taken place in what he considered his woman. "What happened to you, Kagome? Did he do this to you? Did mutt face do this?"

"No," Kagome was quick to defend "neither of them had anything to do with what has happened to me."

"Where is mutt face, why aren't you with him," Koga continued his questions.

Sesshoumaru saw her pause and at the slightly uncomfortable look on his wards face he decided to intervene. "She is now my ward, ant that is all that matters. You are finished with your questioning of my ward."

Koga just gave a puzzled look and a mumbled "ok," before he rushed so quickly to Kagome that neither she nor Sesshoumaru had a chance to stop him. In a matter of seconds he had pulled her into an embrace and had her hands held firmly in his. "He is right, it really doesn't matter what happened. This is great. Now we can spend our whole lives together and never have to worry about loosing each other."

Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of Sesshoumaru she knew this could not be good she tried to pull away from Koga and figure out how to diffuse the situation. But before she could do anything she heard Sesshoumaru's cold battle mode voice cut in.

"You will not touch what is mine," he demanded.

Kagome's head was spinning. Did Sesshoumaru just say she belonged to him? Before she even had time to process this though, Koga released her and whirled on Sesshoumaru.

"She is my woman," he declared. "I have been claiming her for years."

Kagome knew she had to step in now or watch her two friends tear themselves to shreds. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she interjected "I am sure that our guest needs to freshen up after his long journey, and don't you and I have a few more things to look over before your meeting this evening."

"Indeed," he replied, as he motioned for a servant to lead the reluctant Lord Koga to his rooms. As soon as Koga was out of sight he whirled on Kagome and grabbed her arm none too gently. He then practically dragged her to his study before he spoke again. "I will not be made a fool," he spat at her.

"Pardon me," she said honestly puzzled.

"This wolf has claim on you," he demanded.

"What!" She exclaimed, "No. Well Koga has always called me his woman, but I have never felt that way about him. He is just a friend. He thinks that when Nauaku is gone that I will become his mate, but that is not going to happen."

The next words out of Sesshoumaru's mouth were enough to cause Kagome's anger to radiate through the room. "Then, you will have never lay with him," he asked?

Trying her best to remain in control of herself Kagome bit out a reply, "No, I have never laid with him. I have never laid with anyone. What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

Ignoring her anger Sesshoumaru went on. "Inuyasha as your pack leader never accepted his claim?"

"Never," she snapped.

"Nor, shall I," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Good," she retorted because I wouldn't accept it even if you did." With that said she stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard that she broke the hinges.

But, all that Sesshoumaru cold think as he stood there was that not only was his ward one of the most lovely demonesses that he had seen, but she was also untainted. He told himself that he would have to hurry along the search for a suitable bitch. His ward was becoming harder to ignore everyday, and her actions, or lack there of made it clear that he was not what she desired.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome suffered through a dinner with Sesshoumaru and Koga in silence. She had taken what had become to be her customary seat to Sesshoumaru's left which seemed to anger Koga, but she was beyond caring. After the main course was done Kagome began to rise, but a motion from Sesshoumaru prompted her to stay. Suddenly a servant arrived and silently set another dish in front of her. It was a light cake toped with strawberries and cream, a dish that no demon would ever touch. "It was one of Rin's favorites," he offered in explanation. They once again set in silence while Kagome finished her dessert. When she was finished Sesshoumaru announced "we will begin our negotiations tomorrow." With that said Kagome rose and headed to her rooms. She had, had quite enough of their company for the night. Once in her rooms she changed into a light sleeping yukata and lay in her bed. Sleep however would not come easily for her that night. So she decided that a walk in the gardens was in order. With that decided she headed straight to the moon bridge that was in Sesshoumaru's private garden.

When she got there she set on the bench that Sesshoumaru had placed by the bank of the stream. She was still angry, no that wasn't entirely true. If she was being honest with herself she was hurt. She could not believe the question that Sesshoumaru had asked her earlier. Did he think she was some sort of a slut? She knew she wasn't exactly being fair to him. Demons in this time mated for nothing but practical reasons. Perhaps to fulfill a desire or to produce an heir, but emotion never had anything to do with it. And, this made her sad. It was clear to her that her life had to be here in the past in order to ensure the future in which demons would survive. The demons of the future did mate for love, so she supposed she just had a really long time before she would be able to banish her loneliness. For a while she was certain that she would wind up with Inuyasha, but he had never really been able to give her his whole heart. He was a half demon and he did allow his emotions into his life. She knew however, that Kikyo would always hold a large portion of his heart, and she had never been sure that he had really seen her and not her previous incarnation. Now given his betrayal she knew that she could never trust him with the jewel. So even if she could move past what had happened and forgive him her duty would never allow her to find comfort in his arms. She was so emerged in her thoughts that she did not even notice she had company until he spoke.

"Kagome," Koga began "what happened to your arms?"

Kagome had forgotten that her scars could be seen in her sleeping gown, but then again she had not been expecting to have company. "It is a really long story," was all she offered.

"Inuyasha did it didn't he," was Koga's hushed question?

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes and she could only nod in reply.

Koga quickly embraced her, but it was nothing more than the embrace of a friend comforting a friend. "That would explain why you are with the ice prince," he mused. "But Kagome, you are a demon now you can let those scars heal."

"No, I can't," Kagome said in a thick voice. "These scars are my reminder that I can not fully trust anyone. Not with my heart at least."

Koga gently stroked her cheek and raised her face so that they were looking eye to eye. "Some of us are worthy of your trust," he told her.

Kagome decided to respond with a question. "Why, do you want to mate me?"

"Because you are strong warrior, a natural leader, and you are nurturing like with the fox," he replied without hesitation.

"A strong warrior and leader would be a good choice to ensure the future of your lands," she said. "A nurturing mate would ensure that your heirs would survive into adult hood. Those are very practical reasons, but I don't want to be practical. I want irrational devotion, someone who cares and yet has nothing to gain from doing so."

On his balcony the ice prince did not wait to hear the wolf's reply. He had heard all that he needed to. His ward had no feelings for the wolf. For some reason this brought him solace as he turned in for the night.

Koga meanwhile continued to plead his case "I could love you."

"I know that eventually you probably, could" Kagome granted, "but what I want is someone who already does." Then without another word she walked away from him. She was relived to be alone. She felt so restrained lately. Restrained by her duty to the jewel, and by her feelings of sorrow that she had managed to hide. But had been unable to let go. Suddenly she felt an urge one that she had yet to feel in her admittedly short life as a demon. For once she decided that she was not going to suppress her desires so she ran to the gate surrounding the palace and leapt over it as though it was not even there.

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of sleep when he was jarred to full consciousness. His ward had left the palace grounds. As he rushed to place his swords at his side he sensed a huge surge in demonic aura, it was actually big enough to rival his own. Then the energy changed and he knew that his ward had changed, she had let her beast out. He dropped the swords and rushed out his balcony doors. He was after all the great Sesshoumaru, he really need not bother with his swords. He raced after her energy expecting to find a trail of destruction in her wake, but when he found her what he did see was even more surprising. She had returned to the field of lilies which seemed to glow by the light of the moon. He watched her for a moment. She was as stunning in this form as she had been in all of her others, her size only slightly less than that of his own beast. Her fur was as black as the night but had an almost silver cast where it was kissed by the moon, and of course her crest was still displayed upon her brow. And what you ask was this magnificent creature doing, a creature that was capable of mass destruction with but the swipe of a paw. She was frolicking through the field stopping occasionally to smell an interesting smell, or randomly leap into the night air. As he stood there watching her he did something he had not done since he was a pup well, two things really. First he smiled a genuine smile, and then he transformed himself and began to prance along side her.

Koga had left the castle as soon as he sensed that Kagome had. He held back when he realized that she was in no danger, and that she wasn't going to do anything in this form that would cause her pain in her other. He was actually just enjoying watching her when he felt the asshole approach. He hid his presence and watched to see what Sesshoumaru would do. What he saw next was troubling and told him that if he didn't act fast he would loose Kagome forever. The ass smiled, something he never did unless he was about to kill you, and as if that wasn't enough he then transformed and began to run around like a pup. Leave it to Kagome, he mused. Whether the ice prince knew it or not being in Kagome's presence had created a crack in his frozen inside. And if Koga didn't act fast he knew that the ice would completely crumble. If that happened he knew that she would be beyond his reach forever.


	13. Chapter 13

After hours of play running and snapping at each other Kagome finally collapsed onto the lilies and allowed herself to return to her natural form. She was breathless and giggling when Sesshoumaru did the same. She knew that she had been furious with him, but it seemed like years since she had taken any time to just allow herself to have fun. She was almost positive that it had been even longer since Sesshoumaru had allowed himself the same. Her giggling stopped when she looked at him and saw a genuine smile on his face. The sun had begun to rise painting the sky with a glorious light, but it paled in comparison to that simple sight. Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence. "Is all forgiven," he inquired?

"Yes," she replied suddenly giving him one of his own trade mark smirks "after all you can't teach an old dog new tricks." But after the night they had just shared she began to wonder if that were true.

"Come," Sesshoumaru said "we meet with Koga within the hour, and after our romp you stink."

Kagome plucked a flower to toss at him, which naturally he dodged, and began to follow him home. It was strange to her to think of Sesshoumaru's palace as her home, but oddly enough it was starting to feel more like home than anywhere before ever had. She took solace in the fact that she had finally found a place where she really seemed to fit.

After taking time to change Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at his study just moments before Koga. As soon as Koga took his seat Sesshoumaru cut into him. "Your wolves have been invading and over hunting my lands," he told him.

"There is not enough prey left in our territory to sustain our pack," Koga defended. "Your lands are they only place that Naraku has not wreaked havoc, and killed all prey out."

"You did not ask for permission to be granted before entering my Lands," Sesshoumaru declared.

"Should I have waited for half my pack to starve while you looked over some paperwork," Koga demanded. He knew that would not move Sesshoumaru. But there was someone in the room that he knew it would. Koga had spent a good part of the night conspiring with Jaken after he returned to the palace. Apparently Jaken was no more eager than Koga to have Kagome become Lady of the West. The toad might not be much to look at, but he excelled at coming up with slightly diabolical plans. Koga glanced at Kagome and saw the pleading look that she was giving Sesshoumaru. Oh, yeah this plan was going to work. And, even though he felt slightly bad that he was going to destroy his friend's chance at happiness with Sesshoumaru, he promised himself that he would see to it that after this was over she would be happy for the rest of her days.

Sesshoumaru saw the look that Kagome was giving him. Of course the wolf would try to play up to her sympathies. The wolf was betting on her ability to sway him, the damned part of it was that he actually did not want to disappoint her. Thinking quickly he came up with a compromise that would not make him appear like a monster to Kagome, but kept him from appearing weak to Koga. "Fine," he said "your wolves may feed in my lands only until Naraku is destroyed and natural order is restored. After that any found trespassing on my lands will be exterminated."

"Fine," Koga agreed a little too quickly for Sesshoumaru's liking. "And as is customary when a treaty is reached I would like for us to exchange gifts."

"That is hardly protocol anymore. And what could you possibly offer to me that I would want?" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"We wolves just cling to custom," Koga retorted "and as you know to deny my gift would be an insult not just to me a minor Lord, but also to the Lord of the East. We both know that would cause an immediate declaration of war. Countless lives would be lost. Innocent lives." He directed this last part at Kagome.

"Have it your way wolf," Sesshoumaru granted "I will have a fitting gift ready for you within the week."

"Well," Koga smirked "I have given great thought to your gift and it will be here the day after tomorrow. I have also given great thought to what I want from you." What Koga said next sent the room spinning for Kagome. "I want your ward's hand."

"You may not have her," Sesshoumaru growled out trying to remain in control of himself.

"Me mating your ward would cement the relation ship of the East and West forever," Koga continued. "Would you really risk war by denying my request?"

Sesshoumaru was loosing his battle with his beast. Red had now completely taken over his eyes. Kagome quickly stepped in, "I will do it," she said with tears is her eyes.

"No you will not," Sesshoumaru roared in a voice that undeniably belonged to his beast. Before anyone could move Sesshoumaru had roughly grabbed Kagome by her hair and pulled her to him. He then proceeded to none to gently rub his face against her face and neck. With that done he unceremoniously pushed her behind him. "Mine," the beast then growled "My gift to you is your life," he declared as he pinned Koga to the wall. His claws digging deep enough to draw blood.

"You marked her," Koga said in disbelief. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard the explanation of what had just happened. "Are you going to stand for this," he asked her "are you going to become nothing more than his whore?"

"I suppose you would rather I became yours," she mumbled as Sesshoumaru threw Koga to the ground and demanded that he leave his study.

As soon as Koga left the room Kagome crumbled into tears and would have hit the floor if Sesshoumaru had not caught her."Shh," he soothed as he smoothed her hair back into place.

"You marked me," she choked out.

"It is your concept of love that is bothering you," he stated as the red left his eyes. "You have no need to bother yourself. The mark that I gave you is not permanent. It is a mark that demons give their intended before they leave for war. It is not a mating mark, it fades, but while they are apart it offers their intended protection from others. It is forbidden to touch one who bares the scent mark of another."

"You didn't even ask me," she stammered.

He offered her no explanation, but answered her instead with a question. "Would you rather wear a loveless mark that fades, or Koga's loveless mark that would last for eternity?" With that said he turned from her, "I must take my leave now." The truth was he had to leave her. Holding her so close while smelling the intoxicating mixture coming from her of her scent dancing with his was too much. If he had staid any longer he would have completed the mating. Now he knew that he must have release or risk violating his ward.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome paced the gardens that night. There was no doubt about it Sesshoumaru had saved her. She knew that she would have and a miserable life with Koga and his wolves. But she was worried. She couldn't help but to wonder if Sesshoumaru would face consequences for intervening for her. As she walked on she could feel him it seemed that he was trailing her, but staying just out of sight. "You can come out," she called to him. She was actually glad that he had saved her and had been trying to think of a way to properly thank him. Without a word he appeared at her side. They walked on a little ways in companionable silence while Kagome tried to steel her resolve. "Thank you," she suddenly blurted out. "You have saved my life twice now, and I would like to properly repay you."

"No repayment is due. I always," he began but was stopped in his tracks when Kagome dropped her robe revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath it.

"I own but one thing that you have not given me, and I would like to offer it to you now," she said in such a quiet voice that without his demonic hearing he would have never heard her.

Sesshoumaru tenuously reached out a shaking hand and traced the gentle curve of her breast. This was the moment he had been craving since the first day he found her, and noticed as he gathered her to his body how perfectly she fit against him. But it was wrong. Suddenly he withdrew from her as though he had been burned. "No," he said his conviction strengthening as he went on "you have remained pure, and you will be so for your mate when you find one. I will not taint you." With that said he leapt to his balcony and disappeared into his private haven.

Kagome even through a pang of rejection felt slightly relieved. He was right she did want to go to her mating bed untouched, and in this moment she felt more respect for Sesshoumaru than ever before.

Koga was furious. She had offered herself to him. She had completely denied him, but had thrown herself at Sesshoumaru like some kind of a common slut. The more he thought about it the angrier he became, after all if he really thought about it she had done the same thing to him with Inuyasha since she met him. It was in that moment that he decided to take the plan a step further than even he and Jaken had planned.

The next couple of days Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent in peace. They saw little of Koga and spent even more time together than normal doing everything from sparring to the mundane like working. Kagome had never been happier, it was true that she still did not have the love that her human side craved, but she had a companionship like none she had never experienced before. Funny how one knock on the door could send that happiness down a spiral that it could never recover from.

It was the middle of the day when Sesshoumaru rose and announced "the Eastern Lord is here." Kagome followed him to the door and was surprised to see that the Lord was accompanied by a much younger demoness. "Lord Sesshoumaru," the Lord greeted "it is an honor to see you again. This," he went on as he motioned to the demoness next to him "is Mila. She is your gift for your generous treaty. We do not of course expect you to mate her, but she is yours to bed for the night."

Kagome's world began to swim as she looked at the demoness. She was lovely with violet eyes and hair that cascaded in ringlets to match them. This could not be happening she reasoned. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would bed some random concubine. Then the rational side of her mind kicked in. He could not deny the Lord. To do so would mean certain war, and the death of innocents. It was in that moment that she had an epiphany, she loved him. Some where, in all the time that she had spent with the cold demon she had fallen deeply in love with him. She had learned to decipher his feelings through his eyes, and things that others could not see in him she could. That was why she felt so at home here and safe in his charge. She also decided that he loved her; he showered her with gifts, and went completely insane with jealousy if anyone so much as hugged her. So that meant that there was no way that he would go through with this, right? She still bore the mark of his intended that had to be a way out without insult. His next words though shattered a piece of her. "Thank you for your gracious gift," he said with a slight bow.

In Sesshoumaru's mind this was the answer to his problems. One rut with this demoness would put all impure thoughts of his ward out of his mind; after all it had been more than twenty years since he allowed himself to satisfy his carnal desires. This would answer all of his problems. Then why did the look on his ward's face give him pause? Of course, he reasoned she would fear that this demoness would threaten her place in his pack. She would see in the morning when he sent this whore packing that her fears were unfounded, Kagome's place as alpha female of the west was well established, this creature before them could not change that. He admired the way that even given her fears Kagome managed to hold herself with grace.

Suddenly the other Lord's attention was turned to her and she tried her best to offer him her undivided attention. "You must be Lady Kagome, protector of the Shikon jewel," he beamed at her. "I would like to offer you this as a small token of our gratitude," he said while holding out a simple yet elegant bracelet to her.

"Thank you," she replied as she held out her hand to allow the Lord to place the bracelet on her wrist. After it was in place she said "now if you will please excuse me I need to go and meditate to purify the jewel."

Sesshoumaru watched her take her leave knowing that her excuse was a lie. In all the time he had been around her she had never had to concentrate to purify the jewel. Her innate goodness even in demon form was enough to do the job. She was upset, but come morning she would feel better, and so would he.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome didn't dare leave her rooms for the rest of the day, even taking her evening meal in her sanctuary. She took note that Sesshoumaru had been sure that the servants included a selection of fresh fruit on her tray. He was always thinking of her, except when it mattered most she decided. It was after midnight when the scent of jasmine hit her nose, and she new that the girl had come to Sesshoumaru. She had held out hope that they would meet in her rooms, but that of course was foolish. Why would the Lord of the castle compromise his comfort? Kagome lay down and tried her hardest to block everything from her mind.

The girl was here. She knocked on the door and Sesshoumaru summoned "enter." When she opened the door Sesshoumaru smelled Kagome's tears waft into the room. But this demoness was a seasoned professional and quickly disrobed and dropped to her knees. It was no time at all before his rational mind was locked away and his beast reigned supreme, not hesitating to fulfill it's desires.

Kagome stayed in her room as long as she could, but with every grunt and moan that drifted through the door that joined her room to Sesshoumaru's a piece of her seemed to die. Finally able to endure no more she got up and left her room. Silently she made her way down to the garden. She did not want to draw any attention to herself so she masked her presence; after all she wanted no visitors tonight. Little did she know that there was someone waiting for her who had masked his own presence. Someone who knew that it was only a matter of time until the sounds and smells of pleasure would drive her from her room. Silently they stalked her to the garden and while she was distracted they whispered an ancient spell that activated the bracelet that had lay dormant on her arm. Kagome suddenly felt weak. Weaker than she had ever even felt as a human. She tried to fight it but it was useless and she soon fell to the ground. She wasn't there long though because her stalker did not wait to pick her up and take her to where she must be delivered.

Koga heard a knock on his door and rushed to open it. As promised the toad stood there with Kagome at his feet. "Good work," he said to Jaken. "Are you sure that she can not fight back?"

"The wench can talk. But she is too weak to even move, let alone use her powers," Jaken replied.

With that said Koga picked up Kagome and dumped her on his bed. "Just so you know," he told her "this is not how I wanted our first time to be."

"Don't do this," she plead. "I am marked Koga. This not right."

"You and I both know that mark is meaningless," he retorted. "After all your intended is in his chambers screwing the mind out of a whore right now."

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes, but there was nothing that she could do as Koga began to cut her clothes off of her with his claws, leaving bleeding cuts in his wake. Maybe worst of all were the things that he kept mumbling to her. "You will be ok," he would try to assure her. "After this time it will be much more enjoyable for you, and don't worry I will take you as my mate. I will not taint you and just leave you." At least Kagome thought that was the worst of it until Koga brutally entered her causing pain to shoot through her body.

Sesshoumaru felt it through the special pendant that he had given to Kagome; well at least his conscious mind felt it. First there was a crippling fear, followed by a weakness that couldn't be fought, and finally pain. Excruciating pain. He tried to work his way to the surface but his beast was in too much pleasure and would not allow it. Now he was a prisoner forced to endure whatever it was that Kagome was enduring.

After what seemed like hours but must have only been minutes it was over as Koga began to shudder and she felt his hot seed enter her. At least she thought it was over until he suddenly allowed his fangs to elongate and he sank them into the junction of her neck and shoulder. It seemed that as one final violation she had been made his mate. Koga rolled off of her exhausted from his exertion, but it seemed that he was not yet done torturing her. "You are my mate now Kagome, for the rest of our lives." Seeing the look on her face he felt the need to add "if you are holding out hope that Sesshoumaru will save you, you are wrong. That piece of jewelry that he gave you allowed him to feel everything that was happening to you. You just are not important enough for him to interrupt his fun." When Koga said this a final piece of her died. A piece that she had thought was necessary until that moment, the last piece of her humanity. Just as sudden as the weakness had come on it left her, and she knew what she must do. There was no way that she would remain attached to her attacker forever so with a blast of her purification powers she turned Koga into nothing more than a pile of ash, and also purified his seed while at it so she had no chance of carrying on his demented line. She felt the mark that had just been formed dissolve and that brought her pleasure. In a fit of anger she ripped off the useless headband that Sesshoumaru had given her and crushed it in her hands. She stopped for only one thing before she fled the west, her sword. But for a reason she couldn't explain she paused to grab the lily that Sesshoumaru had given her on her way out of her rooms. And with that she left the Palace of the Moon for what she hoped would be the last time.

The blast of purifying power was what had done it. With it's release his beast seemed to finally realize that a member of his pack was in danger. Reluctantly it released control of the body that they shared. When Sesshoumaru was finally back in control he was so angered at the whore still trying to seduce him that he ripped the heart right out of her body, and took a perverse pleasure in watching her fade away. Once his clothes were back on he rushed to the room he had sensed the power stem from. What was in there sickened him. The smell of coupling and blood hung heavily in the air. Perhaps worst of all was the scent of Kagome's tears. As he quickly scanned the contents of the room two things drew his attention. The first was the pile of ashes that apparently had once been Koga, the other was the headband that he had gifted to her. Naturally she had destroyed it, when she needed it most it had done her no good. He ran to her room but was almost certain of what he would find. As he had feared when he got there she was gone but, he took some comfort in the fact that she had taken her sword and slightly more that she had also taken her lily. He went outside and tried to sense her, but he felt nothing. A demon as strong as her would have no problems ensuring that she wouldn't be found, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome could feel the change as it happened. Apparently with the death of her humanity apparently she had also lost the ability to keep the jewel pure, but instead of fearing the darkness that was overtaking the jewel she embraced it. You see Kagome was no more. Her last and greatest betrayal had killed her. Oddly enough it felt good, she was free. Free from emotion. She was she knew perfection. She was a demon as it was meant to be in every sense of the word. She decided that she had one stop to make before she continued on her new journey. She felt that the colorful fighting kimonos that had fit Kagome so well no longer fit the creature that she had become. Little did she know that her markings and beautiful blue eyes had both turned black, but it would have made no difference even if she had. Kagome stopped at the nearest slayer village that she found and got a new outfit for her new life. It was a slayer outfit that was much like Sango wore but was solid black, though it still hugged her body like a second skin. Almost as an after thought she tossed the remaining jewelry that Sesshoumaru had given her on the ground as payment for what she had taken. After all she had no use for it anymore. It could only serve as a reminder that she did not want around. She was now prepared. She wanted the jewel. She knew she had one, but that was no longer enough she wanted both. And she knew where to start her new quest. She was sure that by now Inuyasha would have gathered more shards. She had always loved one stop shopping.

Inuyasha and his pack had made camp for the night when suddenly he felt it. It was an aura that woke even his human companions from their slumber. "Inuyasha," Miroku exclaimed "this aura; I have never felt anything like it. It is more evil than even Naraku." But before they had a chance to discuss it further their would be attacker was upon them.

"Hand over the shards Inuyasha," Kagome demanded.

"Kagome," he asked in a questioning voice "is that really you?"

"Spare us all the small talk and hand over the shards," she replied.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku interjected "the jewel that is in you has become tainted."

"Well you have always been the bright one," she directed at Miroku "I allowed the jewel to be tainted. Now you humans stay out of the way, leave this argument to the big people."

Inuyasha had been observing her during this exchange and he smelled something that made his stomach churn. "Kagome," he said in a pained voice "you have been hurt. Koga hurt you."

"Ten points for you for seeing the obvious," she taunted "but never fear, he paid with his life for his transgression."

"Kagome, you killed Koga," Sango inquired?

"If she hadn't I would have," Inuyasha yelled "he raped her. Where is your protector? Where is my brother?"

"Just as you have no brother, I have no protector," Kagome informed him. At the shocked look on his face she went on "Oh, don't worry. I didn't kill him, but he didn't protect me. I am now my own protector and I think that I can do a better job than either of you ever did. Here this is for you. It is a lily that is attached to Sesshoumaru's life. Keep it that way you will know if I ever have to kill him." With that she tossed the lily at Inuyasha and while he was distracted she pinned him to a tree in a move that would defiantly have made Sesshoumaru proud. Before he could even react she had taken his shards and disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha watched as Sango walked over to the flower that Kagome had discarded and reached down to gently pick it up. "Why are you keeping that," Inuyasha huffed?

"Because," she quietly explained "it was once important to our friend, and I believe that it will be again."

Sesshoumaru looked everywhere that he could think to look. Well, everywhere but one place, and as reluctant as he was to go there he was left with no choice. It took no time for him to pick up the particular stench that he was searching for, and before he knew it he had arrived. As soon as he touched ground his brother rushed him, and although he saw the blow that Inuyasha aimed at him he made no attempt to block it. This was a hit that he had coming.

"What did you let happen to her," Inuyasha yelled?

"I failed in protecting her," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Does the bitch that I can smell you rutted with have anything to do with it," Inuyasha questioned?

"I was distracted, and she was the one to pay for it," Sesshoumaru relented.

Inuyasha was for once in his life left speechless by his brother's admission. It was not often that the great Lord Sesshoumaru admitted that he wasn't perfect.

"So she was here," Sesshoumaru inquired?

"Wouldn't you like to know" Inuyasha taunted.

It was at that moment that Miroku stepped forward. "My Lord," he said "she was here but a short time ago. But the Lady has changed, again. Her marking and eyes, they are black, as I am afraid is her heart. She took our jewel shards and left."

"Yeah she makes you look like a ray of sunshine," Inuyasha interjected.

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks to the monk and began to turn away before a thought suddenly stopped him in his tracks. "Put any thoughts that you have of going after her aside," he ordered.

"Like hell we will," Inuyasha growled "she is our friend too."

"That is why you must stay away. Right now she will not hesitate to kill you. While that would not trouble me it will trouble her when I am able to bring her back," and without another word he left them.

"That arrogant ass," Inuyasha fumed.

"No, Inuyasha," Sango said "he is trying to protect her. He doesn't want her in anymore pain if he is able to reach her."

Sesshoumaru now knew where Kagome was going. She had taken Inuyasha's shards and Koga's when she had killed him. That left only one place for her to go, after Naraku.

Kagome made her way quickly through the night. Her mission was almost complete. Once she had Naraku's shards she would be able to complete the second jewel. And, while she knew that she could not sense him there was one thing that she could detect. She knew that he would have a barrier around his compound. Cowards always did, and that meant that all she would have to do was feel for what she couldn't feel. Once she found a big enough void she would have her prey.


	17. Chapter 17

By the next morning she had centered in on her prey and she had just decided her best approach at taking him down. So without a second thought Kagome approached the edge of the barrier and began to call out to Naraku. "I am alone and I would like an audience. The dog brothers do not know where I am."

Naraku watched from his balcony. He was almost certain that this was the priestess who had traveled with Inuyasha, but he was not quite sure how that could be. But, while he found that mystery mildly intriguing there was one that he found much more interesting. The priestess turned demoness that was just outside his barrier had the whole jewel in her possession. Which, he knew to be impossible since he had over half of it around his neck at that very moment, and she also had the remainder of the shards that he needed to complete the jewel in his possession. So naturally he did the only sensible thing and sent Kaugra down to retrieve their uninvited guest.

Kaugra obediently went down to retrieve the priestess, but she did so with a heavy heart. For a long time she had pinned her hopes of freedom on this girl, but even from here she could sense the change in her. One thing that she now felt for certain was that her hopes of survival no longer lay with the girl she was even now opening a hole in the barrier for. "This way," was all that she said to the girl.

When they reached Naraku's crumbling throne room it seemed that the gang was all there. Even the mysterious Hakadoshi whom Kagome knew contained the secret to Naraku's demise. "You wished to see me priestess," Naraku addressed her.

"Do not call me priestess," Kagome replied. "That is no longer my calling."

Naraku had already noticed that as he took in her new form. She was now completely dark from outside all the way down to her core. "Where are your companions," he asked?

"I have no companions," she replied.

"Then why have you come," he wondered out loud?

"Simple," she retorted "I have something you want, and you can give me something that I want."

"And what do you have that I want," he questioned?

"This," she said as she tossed the shards at his feet "and the ability to make them whole."

"And what pray tell do I have that you would want," he honestly wanted to know?

"That is easy," she said "I want to mate you. It is the best way to taunt the dogs while I allow them to live."

Naraku was starting to like the girl more and more, and there was no doubt about it she would make a powerful mate, and together they would make an unstoppable force. Still he did not quite trust her, but he had a test for her loyalty. "Kohaku," he summoned. Her slayer friend's brother had long been a troubling topic for her group. It seemed that they all wanted to find a way to sustain his life, which of course Naraku knew was impossible. Never letting his eyes leave Kagome's he ordered the slayer to kneel before him. He slowly moved his hand gauging her for a reaction, but he could see none as he removed the shard from the boy who immediately fell to the ground succumbing to the death that should have been his long ago. To his great pleasure her only response was to step over the body that she once would have shed tears over and hold her hand out while saying "well hand them over so that I can do my part." Naraku handed the jewel over without any further question and watched her begin her magic. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. Wind and a dark energy began to swirl around the girl as she worked to complete her task.

"Now," she said while holding out the jewel "I think we should start working on my request." And Naraku had never felt so eager to fulfill another's request. Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku and pulled him in for a deep kiss which while lacking in love, lacked nothing in passion. Then in a move that no one could have interpreted as a threat she flicked one finger at hakadoshi encasing him in ice while at the same time driving her other hand deep into Naraku's chest. She signaled to Kaugra to finish off hakadoshi and she quickly complied with her dance of blades which shattered the incarnation beyond repair. After Kaugra had finished with that Kagome pulled the still beating heart out if Naraku's body. While holding in front of his face she taunted "Sorry, there just isn't room for the two of us." With that said she crushed his heart as though it were an ant and watched his body disintegrate and fall away. When she had finished watching the show she turned to Kaugra and Kanna with blood still running down her face from her fatal kiss to Naraku. "Well, ladies you have a new master now," she said. In that moment Kaugra almost wished Naraku was alive again, because even at his worst he had never cast as much fear in her as the priestess did with the look on her face right then.

Inuyasha's pack had been pushing themselves hard. They knew that their friend was in trouble. There was no way that they could allow Kagome to remain the creature that she had become. The creature that Inuyasha felt partially responsible for creating. With that thought in mind Inuyasha began to move even faster, and for once no one in his pack complained about the grueling pace. They were making good time until suddenly Miroku stopped. "Come on you stupid monk," Inuyasha yelled. But any further protest was halted as he saw the monk begin to remove his prayer beads.

"Mirkou," Sango hesitantly called out "are you ok?"

With tears in his eyes the monk nodded and ripped the beads from his arm. "I am fine Sango," he said holding his hand out so that all of his companions could see. To their surprise they were not sucked away into an infinite void. Where once the wind tunnel had marred his flesh there was now nothing but the smooth skin that should have been there all along. "It is over," he concluded in a hushed tone.

"But," Sango stammered "that means that Naraku is dead. But how?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha explained. "After she got our shards, his was all that she needed to complete the jewel." After allowing his friends a moment to celebrate the monk's freedom he said "well what are we all standing around for? Naraku may be gone, but Kagome still needs us," and with that they were off again. They now had a new mission in mind. Not one of destruction, but salvation.

Sesshoumaru had finally decided that he knew where Naraku's palace must be, and he was quickly making his way there. Suddenly a feeling reached him and he momentarily paused in his pursuit. "She has, done it" he said into the wind. What he had felt was the demise of Naraku, and the birth of an even more powerful evil.


	18. Chapter 18

"Your mirror can see all," Kagome stated more than asked Kanna.

Kanna nodded her response as she approached her new master. "Then, show me Inuyasha's pack," she demanded. In the blink of an eye she was watching her old friends head in her direction. It was of little concern to her though. At their rate of travel it would take them at least three days to reach the fortress that had recently become hers'. The next image that she ordered shown to her was slightly more bothersome. It appeared that Sesshoumaru would reach her by morning. By then she intended to have plans in motion that would bring down the Western Lord. "Kaugra," she summoned "I require your assistance."

Kaugra stepped forward and bowed before her mistress "I am at your service."

"You will go and bring two creatures to me. The first is Jaken, the toad who grovels at Sesshoumaru's feet. He is at the western palace right now and should be easy to obtain. The other is Rin the former ward of the Lord. She is here in the east, and if you can not bring me a mere human then you will be of no further use to me. Oh, and I want them alive for their arrival, but as long as they are breathing their condition is of no concern to me." With the orders given Kaugra summoned her feather and left do start her task. When she was gone Kagome again turned her attention to Kanna "I must leave. I have errands of my own to complete. I will place a new barrier around this place that no one will be able to break. The Western Lord may arrive before I return, but it will hold him at bay." Without another word she leapt over the edge of the balcony and was gone.

In but an hours time Kagome had reached the eastern palace. She was left very unimpressed. Sure the place was better than the human huts of this era, but it was defiantly no Palace of the Moon. She settled in to wait and bide her time. Like all cowards the Lord's grounds were crawling with guards. Kagome knew that if she was patient an opportunity would present itself. While she did not fear an encounter with the royal guard she did not want anyone to sound an alarm and alert her prey. After two hours of observing she saw her chance. It was now time for the changing of the guard. With a stealth that was more befitting a cat than a dog she made her move.

The Eastern Lord had just made his way into his study to wrap up a few things before he retired for the night. He was eager for this day to end because for reasons he couldn't explain all day he had felt a growing unease. When he turned from closing his door he suddenly knew the source of fears, death had come to visit him.

"Hello, my Lord," Kagome mocked as she stepped from that shadows that had been concealing her. "I came to you because I don't believe I had a chance to properly thank you for your gift."

The Lord had known that it was a bad idea when Koga had approached him. If it would have worked though it would have been superlative. The ward of the west mated to a minor eastern Lord would grant an enduring peace, and depending on the depths of Sesshoumaru's devotion, protection. It would have been even better if Mila would have been able to seduce the Lord to the point of marking her. What could have been better than a whore that he had hand picked becoming the Lady of the West. He could not have foreseen however the changes that the plan would wrought in this once kindly demoness. And, as he looked in her eyes and her hand darted towards him he realized with his last breath that it was that miscalculation that had cost him his life. Kagome flicked the Lords blood from her claws. The king is dead she mused, her work there was done. Well, almost ,before she would leave this palace she would be sure that there would be no eastern heir. There would bee no one to take the throne, and her claws would drip with royal blood.

Kaugra was nervous. She had a mission to accomplish, and she knew that failure was not an option. She had failed Naraku before, sometimes intentionally, and while the punishment had been severe she had always survived. With her new mistress failure was not an option. If she failed she would forfeit her life, after all her new master was not as kind as Naraku. But she had not always been that way. Kaugra remembered times when the girl had protected even her, and they had been enemies. Her only hope lay in awakening that side of the girl again. So even though she completed her mission on the return trip to the ruined castle she had a heart to heart with the woman who was once the girl whom Sesshoumaru had protected. Kaugra gave the girl all of the information that her demonic senses had picked up, hoping that some piece of it would be enough to allow Rin to reach the Kagome that once was.

Sesshoumaru had given up trying to break the barrier. He was not like his brother, and knew when to stop. He refused to spend hours looking foolish fighting against a hopeless endeavor. A sudden awareness though caused him to renew his efforts. The wind witch had just reentered the barrier, and she was not alone. With her he had felt the undeniable presence of Jaken, and Rin. He felt as though he had failed one ward, and he would not allow his failure to harm another.

As soon as she arrived at the castle Kaugra delivered her captives to Kagome, but then seeing that her presence would not be missed she rushed to do some work of her own. She quickly summoned her sister and sent the girl to do an important task. She took only moments to do this before she returned to the throne hopping that her presence had not been noticed. Those hopes were quickly dashed though when Kagome turned her cold gaze upon her. "You have sent your sister to allow the dog demon to enter," Kagome said. "I will not allow it, not until it suits my needs." Before she could lash out at Kaugra a small voice drew both of their attention.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said, "his name is Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome just looked at the girl who had dared to defy her. "What happened to you Lady Kagome," Rin asked? "You used to be so kind," she quietly added.

"You would be mistaken to think of me as the weak creature that you once knew," Kagome explained "that creature is dead."

"No," Rin exclaimed "she is not dead, but she might wish that she was. You have been hurt Lady Kagome, but you can get better. Lord Sesshoumaru can help you to get better."

"You know not of what you speak," Kagome hissed.

"I do know," Rin defended "remember I was killed once, but Sesshoumaru saved me. He would save you too if you would let him. He has always liked you. I know that he doesn't show it but he used to follow you around and there were lots of times that he saw you away from Inuyasha. He could have killed you but he didn't."

Kagome seemed to hesitate for a moment and Kagura would have sworn that she saw the demoness' eyes flash blue for just a second before they changed back to black. In a cold voice Kagome said to Rin "Your Lord is the one who hurt me. He was my protector and he chose to fail. Now he will pay."

Sesshoumaru ceased his attack on the barrier and turned to face the demon that he had sensed approach. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Kanna greeted in her monotone voice. Sesshoumaru looked at her but offered no reply. "I will open the barrier for you," she told him as she touched it and a hole opened. As Sesshoumaru went to rush through Kanna spoke again "you must destroy her. If you hesitate she will destroy you." Ignoring her warning Sesshoumaru hurried to get to his wards. No matter what the void demon thought he intended to leave this place with both of them. Kanna meanwhile turned to continue her journey. She had more players to bring into the game.


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshoumaru burst through the doors of the throne room to see Kagome dangling Jaken in the air. She was using her now tainted priestess powers to create multiple burns upon the toad.

"Release my retainer," he demanded in a voice that would have caused almost any other creature to comply. Instead Kagome just turned to him allowing him to look at her for the first time since that night in his home. She was different her markings had all turned black, as had her eyes, which now looked dead. But worse was her scent. With what he had seen back at the castle he had been almost certain as to what had happened to her, but now there was no denying it. The wolf's scent was laced into hers. In that moment he felt something that he had never felt before, regret. He had failed her. He had allowed his desires to come before her welfare and she had paid dearly for it.

"I will do no such thing," Kagome bit back at him. "You see he and I were just having an enlightening talk about that night in your palace. I am sure that you can surmise the night in question. Now, tell him Jaken, explain to your Lord."

"My Lord," Jaken exclaimed through his pain "please, deliver your humble servant from the hands of this evil wench."

"Explain," was Sesshoumaru's only response.

"Well," Jaken stammered "it was all for your own good my Lord. You had requested the services of a suitable bitch, and I thought that if I helped the wolf to mate this abomination that you would be free. I had no way of knowing that the bitch would go crazy."

"So now you see," she hissed "Do you still think I should free him?"

"You have betrayed me, Jaken" Sesshoumaru declared. Before Jaken could even process what was happening Sesshoumaru shot out his whip and relieved the imp of his head.

"And," Kagome said as she dropped Jaken's body to the ground "you betrayed me. Should I have anymore pity on you than you had on him?"

Sesshoumaru braced himself and did something that he had never done before "I did not betray you. I failed you."

"Then you deny that you asked for a bitch," Kagome demanded.

"No, I did. I was trying to stay my beast it desired you, and I did not want to compromise your purity" he replied.

Kagome let out a humorless laugh "kind of a mute point now don't you think. I will forever more have to smell the scent of the wolf upon me."

"I was lost in the moment and you paid for it," Sesshoumaru whispered "to pay I hand you my life. With that he removed his swords from his side and knelt in front of her waiting for her final blow. After all he had failed his ward and he owed her no less. Not to mention he secretly was not sure that he wanted to exist is a world that did not have the ward whose companionship that he had grown to crave.

"No," Rin suddenly yelled out "don't do this!"

"Fear not mortal, I will not take his life like this, your Lord will die with honor in battle," Kagome assured her.

"I lay my life at your feet," Sesshoumaru ground out. "I will not fight you."

"You will," Kagome said with certainty "because if you don't Rin will pay with her life. Are you ready to fail two of your wards?"

Faced with no option Sesshoumaru rose and picked up his sword, preparing himself to fight the only battle that he had ever entered with fear in his heart. No matter the out come he would loose. It started like their sparring sessions, but this time Kagome pulled no punches. She realized though as she managed to land a blow to Sesshoumaru's arm drawing blood that he was.

"This will not do," she growled. "you will not disrespect me or she will pay with her life."

Faced with no other option Sesshoumaru did what he had never wanted to. He began to fight Kagome for all with all that he was worth. Or, at least she thought that he did.

Kanna arrived at the pack and revealed herself. "I have come to take you to the one that you seek," she announced.

"Oh yeah, and why should we trust you," he demanded.

"Because," Miroku interjected "we have no other option."

Kanna nodded her approval to the monk before she noticed the flower that the slayer was casually carrying. "I smell the Lord Sesshoumaru on that flower," she announced.

"What of it," Inuyasha asked?

"It is connected to his life force," she declared as she watched a petal fall from it and drift to the ground. Quickly she glanced into her mirror. "They are locked in battle," she stated "and he is loosing. We must hurry if you wish him to survive."

With that said Inuyasha scooped up the small demon and the others mounted Kilala. They followed the void demon's directions with an urgency that they had never felt before.

When they got there however they realized that their fastest had not been fast enough. Inuyasha burst through the doors just in time to see Kagome deliver a fatal blow. "No," he uttered in a hushed tone. He watched as Kagome knelt over the body of his dying brother.

Sesshoumaru looked up into her coal black eyes and wished that he could see her natural blue once more. He spoke to her choking up blood with the effort "I am sorry, my love" he declared. He managed to reach his hand up and stroke her cheek leaving a trail of his blood upon it before his final breath left him.

My love, the words rang through her mind. Again, my love, and with those words something began to change. Her markings faded to their original purple hue and her eyes regained their brilliant blue hue. Through a fog she could barely hear Inuyasha calling her name, but she had no time to respond. She scanned the room until she saw what she was after; it remained where Sesshoumaru had dropped it. Tensiga, the life giving fang. She scrambled to it and snatched it up ignoring the pain as the sword burned into her hands. She ran back to Sesshoumaru's side willing the sword to life until she was able to see the vile creatures that had gathered to take Sesshoumaru into the under world. She fell them with one swipe of the powerful sword and remained at his side only long enough to see the first rise of his chest. Sesshoumaru would live. Knowing that she did not have much time Kagome quickly grasped the jewel that was not within her body. Ignoring the cries that were growing more frantic from her friends she purified it with nothing more than a thought, and they all watched on as it seemed to simply vanish from her palm. Granting herself one moment to glance around to make sure that her wish had been granted Kagome made one final move. She wretched Toiken, from Sesshoumaru's grasp and placed a loving kiss upon his mouth. Then steeling herself for what she knew she must do she leaned against the sword plunging it deeply into her body severing the arteries that carried the life sustaining blood through her.

Sesshoumaru felt slightly fuzzy as he awoke, but the sight of his fully demon brother crying and clinging to Kagome's lifeless body was enough to instantly clear his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

"What has happened," he demanded.

Rin was the only one able to step forward to answer his question. "She killed you, but then you told her you loved her. That seemed to be enough to bring her back my Lord. Then she took your father's fang and revived you before making a wish on the jewel. None of us could stop what happened next though; it was like she couldn't even hear our calls." Rin then became too emotional to go on, but the sight of his sword protruding from Kagome's chest told him the rest of the story.

He moved to the former half breed's side after retrieving one of his swords. "Lay her down and move aside," he ordered. It took a moment for Inuyasha to comply, but he seemed to move a little faster when he saw what Sesshoumaru was holding in his hand. Using what was once a despised possession he gave Kagome back her life. With that one act the sword became his most treasured possession. They all waited on baited breath for Kagome to stir, but it did not happen. Finally Sesshoumaru gathered her into his arms and addressed her friends "you may all come to the Palace of the moon. She may need you when she awakens." He did not however wait for them to follow him as he took off into the night.

For their part it took a few moments to gather their wits and make preparations to depart. Inuyasha took a moment to become accustomed to his senses that were now in his full demon form stronger than ever before. Miroku took care as he wrapped his beads around his freshly appeared wind tunnel. He had once feared it, but now he knew that it had been granted to him as a weapon and no longer posed a threat to his life. Sango had a heck of a time chasing down a toddler, a toddler that she knew well. After all, how could she not recognize her own brother? With tears in her eyes she realized that he had gone back to a time that would allow him to start over and never have to face the pain of the life that he had been forced to live. For Kaugra's part she just stood there enjoying the alien feeling of the heart beating within her chest before she walked to the newly demon Rin whom she knew would need a little help adjusting to her sudden change. "Come," Kaugra said "my mistress will need us when she awakens." All that Kanna could do was smile, she felt grateful to the demoness that she would now gladly serve for the rest of her days. And that in itself was something; a void by definition should feel nothing.

Sesshoumaru reached his home and lay Kagome down on his own bed. He had no plans of leaving her until she awoke. He had said that he loved her, and he had not lied. Some would say that he had made himself weak, but he would disagree. Allowing himself to admit his love to her had given him the strength to make a sacrifice that he would have never had the resolve for before. However he knew that he still had a long way to go. He had damaged her and it would take more than a declaration of his love to fix all that had been done, but he vowed that he would do whatever it took undo all that he had done. Suddenly he felt the arrival of his guests and knew that he must leave her side to tend to them.

"Inuyasha," he greeted. "You may stay in the wing reserved for the royal family. The rest of you will stay in rooms reserved for the most honored guests. Rin you will of course," but he stopped there. He had been so wrapped up by what was happening with Kagome that he had failed to notice Rin's change. He should have expected as much. She had granted the others gifts that she had known would bring them happiness; of course this would be her gift to him. "You look lovely Rin, "he told her "you may resume residence in your former rooms." Having dealt with everyone that had been Kagome's pack he turned to those who had not. "Kaugra, you and your sister may leave. Kagome is herself again. She will not want to hold you in servitude."

"We wish to serve her, my Lord, she is our mistress" Kaugra replied "You can just have a servant show us to the servant quarters. I am sure that the accommodations will more than suffice."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to consider this before he responded. "That will not do. Her Ladies in waiting should reside in the quarters that are adjacent to her rooms. You will go through her things and tell me of anything that you think is lacking that she may need or desire. You will also order proper attire for yourselves; I will not have your appearance disgracing her." Kaugra and Kanna quickly left to complete the first orders that they were ever eager to comply with.

Finally sure that everything had been tended to he rushed to return to Kagome's side. Once there he gently took her hand. "You should be awake by now," he said "this is like your scars. You are choosing this. You were selfless and granted everyone their happiness. I know that you gave me Rin to grant me mine, and for that I am in your debt. But, now give me what I really need to be happy. Return to me." Even with his heart felt plea Kagome did not respond. She was too far trapped in a prison of own making.

That night Sesshoumaru tried to hold her in his arms when he retired. But, at the intimate touch she began to shake, and he was reminded that the scars that adorned her arms now ran even deeper than they had before.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Sesshoumaru's vigil was interrupted by a knock on his door of course he knew who the visitor was, and was not exactly too eager to let him in. But, at the insistent pounding he relented. "Enter," he barked.

Inuyasha took a quick look at Sesshoumaru's room before speaking up. "You trying to be the prince of darkness," he mocked.

"Black and silver are fine colors," Sesshoumaru retorted. "But I am sure that you did not come here to discus my choice in decor."

"Yeah," Inuyasha meekly replied. "I actually came to talk to Kagome."

"Well, as you can see she is not actually up to conversation at the moment," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Look," Inuyasha angrily exclaimed. "You are not the only one who cares about her. And well I need to talk to her. I am sure that you have something to do around this place, go be a Lord or something. I will take care of her for now."

Sesshoumaru felt an instinctual need to protect Kagome. "I do not want her left alone," he declared.

"No worries," Inuyasha said in his usual haughty tone "there is a whole line of us out there waiting to have our time with her."

Finally feeling no reason to not relent Sesshoumaru left him with one parting order "She is mine, do not dare touch her."

"Feh, whatever you ass," Inuyasha muttered as Sesshoumaru closed the door.

Once he was alone with her Inuyasha approached the bed. "First I need to tell you I am sorry. I know that I hurt you and drove you away. You were right to not trust me with the jewel. I would have wished for the same thing that you did, but it would have been selfish coming from me. You figured out a way to do it without destroying everything that we worked for so thanks. Oh by the way I heard what that ass said to you, and for what it is worth he doesn't lie. He really loves you Kagome. So hurry and come back so that I can have a reason to mock him."

When Inuyasha was finished talking to her he ignored Sesshoumaru's order and placed a chaste kiss on her head. This was the woman that he had once loved, but he knew that even when she awoke she was now forever beyond his reach. It was just as well though because he now felt a purer love for her, no matter what happened she would be his sister. And he vowed to himself that he would be sure she would never suffer again. It was the one promise that he had ever made to himself that he would not allow to be broken.

Finally Inuyasha left Sesshoumaru's chambers and found Sango waiting in the hall. "Any change," she asked?

"No," he told her, "but you should go on in. She would want to see you."

Sesshoumaru was bombarded as soon as he entered his study. His advisors had apparently been eagerly awaiting his arrival. There was apparently panic in the East as his ward in her altered state had decimated the Lord's entire blood line in her rage. Technically the lands would now be hers' so he sent a few of the advisors to oversee the east until Kagome could awaken and decide what she wanted to do with what was rightfully now her kingdom. With that handled he turned his attention to the governing of his own land.

"Thank you," Sango cried as soon as she was by her friend. "I had braced myself for the worst, because we all knew there was no way to save him. Not to mention I was not sure that I would be able to do it even if there was a way. I couldn't make myself force him to live with what Naraku forced him to do. I should have known that my sister would once again find a way to save the day."

With that said Sango took her leave. She would wait to have any further talks with her friend until she could talk back to her. When left the room Kaugra and Kanna were waiting to take their turn with Kagome. Leave it to her friend Sango mused, only she could have a demoness of the void eagerly waiting to give her thanks.

Kaugra slowly walked to the woman who had been her savior. "I always knew you could do it kiddo," she said to her "I will admit that you had me a little worried there at the end. But you went even further than saving us. Even in my wildest dreams I didn't think that you would give me back my heart. That is why my sister and I are here. We would both like to pledge our services to you. We are yours as long as you have use for us. And I am about to go start my duties right now." With that said Kaugra practically stormed from the room. From the moment that she had entered the room something had been bothering her, and while everyone else might cower to him that arrogant dog Lord was about to hear a piece of her mind. Kagome was her Lady and no way was she going to let this go.

Sesshoumaru was slightly annoyed when the wind witch flung his door open, and even more so when he could smell the stench of her anger. He was actually shocked when he heard her first words to him. "You bastard," she declared. "How could you treat her like this?"

"You dare to question me?" He growled.

"You are damn right I do," she shot back. "Why wouldn't I when you force my Lady to live in such circumstances?"

"And what circumstances would that be?" He demanded of her.

"Your damn stench," she dared. "That room reeks with the stench of your last rut, and it was not with my mistress. You really think that she will ever have the will to awaken while a constant reminder of your betrayal surrounds her at all times? She has no escape from it."

Sesshoumaru had been prepared to strike the wench for her insolence, but her words gave him pause. She was right the sense of smell was heightened in all demons, but even more so in dog demons. He knew from experience that not only did smells tell a story, but they could also evoke powerful memories. He graced the wind demon with a nod before ordering her to summon Inuyasha and Rin for him. He would need their assistance to carry out the plan that was quickly forming in his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Miroku had waited until the following day to visit Kagome. He figured that his dear friend had been through a lot and needed as much rest as she could get. He pondered what he would say to her as he made his way down the halls to Sesshoumaru's private chambers. When he opened the doors though, his brilliantly planned speech left him at the sight in the room. As soon as he walked through the entry way he was surrounded in lilies. It was as though someone had brought a whole field of them into the room. They set on every possible surface and their sweet fragrance was thick in the air. The strange thing was that none of them seemed to be effected by their transplant. It was as though they had been frozen in time at the peak of their perfection. Slowly he approached his friend and set gently by her side, mindful not to let his cursed hand take liberties. He was almost certain that if it did Sesshoumaru would remove the problem for good.

"Lady Kagome," he began "I know that you are tired, but it is time you return to us. You are good Kagome. I know that you must fear yourself, what you now know you are capable of. But that was not you. That was your betrayal. No one could deal with the hurt that you endured without changing. But, my dear friend you did what none other could have. In the end you came back. Don't make yourself pay forever for your minor sins. Don't make us pay. We all need you. You have after all always been our heart." With that said Miroku noticed something. There was a change in his friend. She now had tears running down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru was again speaking with his advisors when a smell hit him that made his blood boil. Kagome was crying. He rushed through the halls and burst into his room. The scene before him was pretty much unchanged the monk was at Kagome's side and she still lay as motionless as she before. But there was one difference; Kagome had tears running down her face. The monk had made her cry. The only warning that the monk had was a slight wind as he found himself pinned to the wall. "What have you done?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Nothing my Lord," Miroku choked out the best he could with the considerable pressure that was being applied to his neck.

"You will pay for troubling her," Sesshoumaru snapped back. He was about to finish the monk when the lightest of touches stayed his hand.

Inuyasha had been doing one of his favorite things. He had found a tree in the garden that he deemed perfect to nap in. But before sleep could claim him he felt a change in the atmosphere. Without a second thought he leapt to Sesshoumaru's balcony. The sight that greeted him was enough to momentarily do the impossible, he was speechless. Sesshoumaru had his hand wrapped around Miroku's throat, and true that wasn't even remotely surprising. But Kagome standing next to them with her hand gently placed over Sesshoumaru's was enough to leave him in awe. He felt glued in place as he watched her pull the Lord's hand away from their friend. She then turned to Miroku with questioning eyes and without speaking a word asked if he was alright. When he nodded to her she ever so lightly pushed him towards the door.

Inuyasha opted at that moment to break the silence. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She took both of the brothers by surprise by silently rushing to Inuyasha. He gratefully gathered her into his arms and allowed her to weep without sound onto his shoulder.

It was touching to see that Kagome was again herself, rational enough to seek comfort in her former pack leader. But touching as it was it ripped Sesshoumaru's heart right out of him. Unable to stand watching he left his rooms feeling heaviness in his freshly awakened heart.

Kaugra was thrilled. She had just learned that her mistress had awakened and now she and Kanna rushed to tend to her. After her slumber Kaugra was sure that she would desire a bath and change of clothes. Kaugra had taken certain liberties during her mistress's absence. Sesshoumaru had told her to make sure that Kagome had everything that she needed, and she now had a wardrobe that could not be rivaled. Some of Kaugra's joy was diminished when she saw that while awake Kagome was merely sitting lifelessly in Inuyasha's arms. She refused to be disheartened though, after all everything had to start somewhere. One thing did bother her though; Kagome was in the wrong dog demon's arms. "I will take her from here," she said as she approached them.

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere," Inuyasha replied.

"Nonsense," Kaugra refused to be dissuaded as she reached out and took Kagome's hand. "My Lady, you must let us tend to you. You need a bath, I am afraid that you still have our Lord's blood on you." She reached out and took Kagome's hand and was pleased when the demoness rose and began to follow her.

"Take good care of her," Inuyasha called out.

Kaugra decided to offer the demon one piece of advice before she left. "I will take care of her it is my duty to do so, but it is no longer yours. I understand why you were comforting your friend, although it seems to me that that is not your place anymore."

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the documents before him. He should be working, but only one thought was running through his mind. She had chosen him. It should have been his own arms that she had ran into for comfort. He had lain his life down for her. But when it counted it was Inuyasha she had chosen to dry her tears. This would not do. In retrospect he could see where Kagome's presence had weakened him. That was not acceptable. He decided that as soon as she was well enough to travel he would turn her care over once more to Inuyasha. At that point things could go back to the way that they had once been. He would once again become untouchable.


	23. Chapter 23

Kanna took great care as she washed her mistress's hair. She owed her happiness to this girl and she would tend to her every need with perfection. Kaugra had left them a moment ago to collect an outfit for once the bathing process was done. So, for the first time Kanna had a chance to really study Kagome, and she was not happy with what she saw. She knew well the look in her eyes. It was a look that she had been intimate with in her life up until now. Her eyes were completely blank, a void. "You should not try to hide in a void," Kanna told her in her soft voice. "Even from within a void you can be hurt. You just loose your ability to show it."

Kagome listened to the girl's words even though she showed no visible sign that she had. She was right, even in this state she had been able to feel pain. First it had been the fact that she could smell the rutting that had taken place in Sesshoumaru's rooms. But then she realized that something had changed. Instead of that noxious smell she had been embraced in the scent of lilies. Not just any lilies, but the ones from the field in which she and Sesshoumaru had both unleashed their beasts. Then her eyes widened marginally as she recalled something that she had failed to notice in her daze. When she had awakened the room had been filled with those lilies, and they had all been preserved in the same way as the first one that Sesshoumaru had presented to her. Her heart swelled with a sudden unwanted affection for the demon. But she could not forget his betrayal, the way he had taken a woman in the room next to hers, forcing her heart to die with each sound that made it's way through her wall. Not to mention that her self claimed protector found his gratification so important that he could not be bothered to save her from a forced mating. Before she could continue to fall any further into her thoughts kanna continued. "You granted them all what they desired to be happy. But without your happiness it is nothing but a hollow victory."As kanna helped her to rise from the bath Kagome granted her a small smile. The demon before her may be young, but she was defiantly wise beyond her years. The problem was that Kagome was not quite sure how to emerge from her shell.

Once Kagome had been dressed in a royal purple kimono she was led to the dining hall. It seemed that she was late as usual as everyone else was already there. After a quick scan she noticed that there was an empty seat next to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Without hesitation she made her way to Sesshoumaru's side. She set next to me instead of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru mused. That had to be a good thing. After a meal of doing nothing but observing the others converse, after all there was only one creature at the table worthy of speaking to him, he rose. He tentatively took Kagome's arm and beckoned her to come with him. She rose without a word and followed him. When they got to the garden Sesshoumaru led her to the bench by the moon bridge that she seemed to like and set down. "I know that I have said it before, but I would like to offer you my apologies. Never have I felt regret before, but I can not escape it now."

In a voice quite from disuse Kagome shocked him by answering. "Where is Mila?"

Sesshoumaru replied while looking into her eyes. "She is gone. She was never of any consequence merely a means for a release."

"As was I," she replied.

"No," Sesshoumaru defended "she was a used woman Kagome. She knew what her purpose was."

"And," she said "that night I became a used woman too. Who could possibly want me now?"

"I do," he went on with no hesitation. "I would like nothing more than to make you the Lady of the West."

"No," she shot back with a deep sorrow in her voice "I am no longer pure. When you take a mate she should be."

"Purity," he explained "is a strange thing. It is not judged solely by the body. And you my love are the purest creature that I have ever seen."

Kagome unable to take anymore of this conversation took her leave heedless to the protest of Sesshoumaru.

He was furious. He knew that she had been damaged by the wolf, but he had failed to realize that the damage may go beyond the physical. He had thought that once she had gone beyond her rage that she would return to normal. Now he knew that she was broken, he just hoped that it was not beyond repair. He wished that she had left enough of the wolf for him to revive. Naturally so that he could have the pleasure of destroying him again. What neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome had realized was that they had watchers and not just one. It seemed that all of her friends had been worried enough to follow, and they had all began to formulate plans to help their friend get through all that was now upon her.

The next morning Kaugra was sure that she was in the room of her mistress before she awoke. After picking an outfit for the day ahead she took a seat and prepared to wait as long as it took for Kagome to awake. As soon as she saw Kagome's eyes flutter open she blurted "he used me."

Kagome looked on in confusion for a moment before it dawned on her and she asked "Naraku?"

"Yes," Kaugra went on "he wanted to completely break me to ensure I had no will left to fight. But I do not allow the atrocities that he committed to my body to now define who I am. And neither should you."

Kagome was suddenly overcome with sympathy for the creature before her. The creature who had pledged her life to her service. Without thinking twice she rushed to her and held her tight in what was the wind witches first hug. "And nor should you," she told her "but the difference is you never trusted Naraku. I might as well have offered myself on a platter to Koga."

Kaugra could think of no further argument so she began to help Kagome get ready for her day. As soon as they were in the hall Miroku approached them "Lady Kagome, I know that it has been a trying time for you, but could I please have your assistance meditating. You know how I do better with a partner." Last night as he had pondered his friend's dilemma he had decided that meditation would allow her to let go of some of her hurt.

Within five minutes of finishing up with their meditation secession Inuyasha was in front of her. He did not ask but demanded that she spar with him. He needed someone to test his new skills on he explained. After all when he was exhausted he couldn't spare the energy to think. He just hoped that the same rule applied to Kagome, though he admitted that while thinking had never been his strong point Kagome had always been pretty good at it.

Kagome knew what was going on. She had suspected it when both Inuyasha and Miroku had approached her wanting her to do things that anyone else could have done, and maybe even better than her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Rin approached her requesting help picking flowers for the castle followed by Kanna wanting of all things her help wanting her help learning to smile. She had to admit that their attempts were touching and even managed to bring a smile to her face, but even though they were all valiant efforts they could not chase away the sorrow that had taken root within her.

Sesshoumaru had also decided to be proactive. He put great thought into the situation and thought that he had come up with a perfect solution. As a matter of fact he felt almost foolish for not having come up with it before. Kagome had been a human for most of her life, so naturally she would have feelings and customs that most demons would not. That he decided was why she had not perused him in the manner that most demonesses would have. And that was the key. He summoned the finest craftsmen in his land and commissioned what he hoped would be able to reach out and touch both sides of her.

Sango had slipped unnoticed from the western palace. She loved Kagome deeply and thought she knew exactly what she needed. Kagome had become a sister to her through their travels, and really you couldn't take that many baths with someone without getting to know them. She was concentrating from the back of Kilala intently searching for what she needed. While she knew that it wouldn't be easy, her task would not be impossible given the volatile times they lived in.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get up," Kaugra ordered as she burst through Kagome's doors. "Your slayer friend is returning and she is not alone."

Kagome knowing that something serious must be happening only took time to throw a robe over her sleeping yukata before she raced after the other demoness.

Sango was exhausted, but she was happy. It had taken all night but she had finally found what she needed. You see while not as severe as what was happening now she had noticed the sadness that her friend had battled when Shippo had reached the age where he had to return to his own kind for proper training. She reasoned that if loosing a surrogate child could cause sadness then gaining one could chase it away. It had taken longer than she had wanted, but she found a demoness in trouble. The woman was beyond saving by the time that Sango sensed her and touched down, but the infant that she was trying to shield with her body was not. Quickly Sango had dispatched the boar demon that had attacked the woman and her baby. She took great care to gently turn the demoness over trying not to cause her undo pain. The demoness looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Please, don't be afraid," Sango said "I am not here to harm you."

"I am beyond help slayer," the woman said as blood began to trickle from her mouth.

"I know," Sango replied honestly pained that she could be of no help to the dying woman "but she is not." She gestured to the infant that the woman was even now clinging to. "I can offer her a home. And not with me, she would be with her own kind. She would be with the future Lady of the West."

"Why would you do this," was the question she received in reply?

"Because the Lady needs this young one as much as she needs her," Sango told her.

With that the woman nodded her consent and placed a final kiss on the infants head. "Her name," Sango choked out "what is her name?"

"Saukara," was the last word that the demoness possessed the strength to utter. The hardened slayer then sat vigil with tears in her eyes and waited until the woman had breathed her last to remove the infant from her arms. As she took flight she found some respite from the sad scene that she had just witnessed with the knowledge that the child she now cradled in her arms represented her friend's salvation. Well, if she was being completely honest she also took an almost perverse pleasure in that she knew having a cat demon around would really bother Sesshoumaru.

When Sango came through the palace doors it seemed that everyone was there waiting for her. Sesshoumaru spoke first taking a whiff of the air and casting a disdainful look at the bundle wriggling in the slayer's arms before ordering "get rid of it."

But in a move that no one but Sango expected Kagome rushed forward showing more life than she had in days and scooped the infant from her arms. "No," she cried!

Sesshoumaru looked closely at her face. Damn, he thought. Why did it have to be a cat? He had to give the slayer credit though. He had always thought the monk to be the wise one of the group. "What are we to call it," he asked?

"Saukara," the girl responded "her mother is gone."

And then it suddenly became worth it as Kagome turned a smile to him that he had begun to fear he would never see again "thank you," she said before her mothering instinct took over and she went to find something to feed to the baby.

She had never felt so needed. Sure she had taken care of Shippo, but he had really been big enough by demon standards to care for himself. She felt a responsibility like none she had felt before as she slowly gave the infant some milk that the cook had provided her. When she was done feeding the babe Kagome took a minute to look closely at her, and she did what no one else had been able to do. With an innocent smile the little girl melted the ice that had began to encompass Kagome's heart. This was her girl now she told herself, her daughter.

The next week was hectic with Kagome rushing about with boundless energy that Sesshoumaru had forgotten could be so tiring. She was like a woman possessed as she went through what he felt certain must be a good portion of his treasury getting everything that she thought a child could ever need. Some of it Sesshoumaru thought was obsessive. While he did not have much experience with children he was almost certain that a horse would not be of much use to the child for a while. He dared not argue though because it was undeniable that Kagome was back. She had even seemed to forgive him as their relationship went back to the way that it had been before things had gone so irrevocably wrong. Kagome always seemed to look a little tired though and more than once he had spotted her with spit up on one of the kimonos that had cost him a small fortune, but to him she had never been lovelier.

It was a week latter when the item that he had ordered created arrived. Actually he had ordered more than one item and as he appraised them he was most pleased. However it seemed that with the items had arrived trouble. He should have known that the transport of such powerful items would not go unnoticed. He could feel the presence of the renegades even as they took up their battle formation. He made his way into the hall, because unlike most Lords he employed no guards. He was the great Lord Sesshoumaru and such a thing was beneath him, so that made this his problem to deal with. Before he could get far though, he encountered Kagome who seemed to also be heading to the minor problem. "You are to remain here," he ordered not even sparing the time to turn to her.

"The hell I will," she growled "those idiots are a potential threat to my daughter and they will be dealt with accordingly."

"I will not fail you again," Sesshoumaru assured "it is my duty and I will protect you and your child." Not leaving her time to argue he hurried on only pausing long enough to address Inuyasha who had also sensed the intrusion "you will stay. And assure that she does the same." With that he left the castle knowing that he would allow none who dared to interrupt the peace of his palace live to see another day.

All of the pacing was really starting to work on his nerves, and finally Inuyasha snapped, "will you stop it already they aren't even really strong demons. Mr. Icicle up his Ass will be fine. Why don't you just do us a both a favor and go check on your brat?"

"I know they aren't strong. I am just as powerful as you and I can feel too ya idiot," she retorted. "But there are a lot of them." Before she could finish her tirade the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood hit her nose, and her eyes instantly turned red.

"Shit," Inuyasha exclaimed as he rushed after his really pissed off friend.

What a bother Sesshoumaru mused. While fighting some of the lower level demons had circled behind him, and while he knew they posed no threat to him he kept his attention on the higher ups who were more of a threat. But now one of he mindless beasts had scratched him ruining a perfectly good kimono in the process. He started to unleash his whip to dispatch them but a strong wind surrounded them all as a feral Kagome touched ground. He should have known that his brother could not even be trusted to babysit.

Kagome growled at the intruders before grabbing the one that she smelled Sesshoumaru's blood upon. "Mine," she declared before melting the unfortunate creature with her poison. Her next move had even Sesshoumaru nervous and sent the smarter demons running. She had begun to call upon her purifying powers, and she was gathering enough to destroy them all including Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," they both called in unison. But it was too late they realized as she unleashed the energy in a great wave. It was enough to demolish even the enemies who had managed to run the furthest. But the brothers were shocked. They had both expected to be reduced to a pile of ashes, but instead as the power was released it first seemed to tenderly caress them before embracing them in the most comforting warmth they had ever felt. Remarkable, against all odds, unlike any priestess before her including Midoriko, her powers were able to distinguish friend from foe.

"It is over love," Sesshoumaru told her "you did well. Let us return." Secretly he was thrilled when she had first come out her beast had claimed him. She had declared him hers, and that meant that his plans would not fail.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning when Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's study to start the work that she had recently resumed doing she found nothing there. Where there should have been stacks of scrolls there was only empty desk. Something was up, but before she had time to analyze it too far Sesshoumaru entered.

"They had a reason for coming you know," he stated.

It took Kagome a moment to realize that he was speaking of yesterday's intruders. "Well, of course. Who wouldn't want to rule the west?"

"That was not their purpose," he replied. "But before I reveal their true motive I must ask you something. You now own the east. What do you plan to do with your lands?"

Kagome hesitated she wasn't ready to give him her answer though she already knew what it would be. She loved the east Edo was there as well as her future home. She knew however that he would know if she lied. "Well," she reluctantly replied "I intend to give them to Inuyasha. His forest is there you know and I know that he would protect the lands. I trust him with them."

"You have no interest in them then?" he questioned. When he saw her shake her head he laid three ornate boxes upon his desk. "This is why the rebels came. They followed these packages. Open them." Kagome being curious by nature could not help herself and reached and opened the first box. Inside it was a headpiece much like the one she had destroyed before, but this one was even more feminine than the first had been. "I would like you to wear it again so that I may once again feel the comfort of our connection," Sesshoumaru explained as he motioned to the next box. Kagome reached for it with a trembling hand. When she raised the lid on this one there was a beautiful katana inside. It was simple yet unmistakably crafted with a woman in mind. Sesshoumaru again spoke up "It is made from one of my fangs. It has powerful demonic attacks, but will also allow you to use it to harness your priestess powers." Almost as an after thought he added, "oh and I included the power that you seem to be so fond of. It has the power to revive and grant a second life." Once more he motioned to the final box. With tears in her eyes Kagome took the last box into her hands. When she opened it she lost her breath. Tucked inside was a ring, it was beautiful, elegant, and everything that she had ever dreamed of. "And that is a ring." He said "you were human for years and I want to appeal to both of your sides this time as I ask you not only to become my mate but my wife."

"Sesshoumaru," she said in a voice she didn't trust "you do know what this means. When a human takes a wife they take no other. I know that is not demon nature."

"I am not a typical demon." He replied "I know what it means. I want you and no other. I know that we have very long lives, but when I make this commitment to you I want your promise of the next life too."

Kagome said nothing and Sesshoumaru became alarmed when a purple light suddenly encased her. When it faded he noticed that her scars had vanished. "Your scars," he began.

Kagome cut him off "I do not need them anymore. I trust again. I trust you."

Sesshoumaru gave a genuine smile but again Kagome stopped him in his tracks. "Take me," she ordered "take me now and mark me yours forever." Sesshoumaru did not need her to say it twice as he reached out and caressed her soft body. He laid her there on his desk and marked her the Lady of the west. And in that moment their very souls were entwined forever, and with the roar that he let out the entire west had no doubt that their Lady had been chosen.


End file.
